A Família Potter
by isinha-potter
Summary: O que se passa no dia a dia da Família Potter? Amor, Trabalho, Brigas, Família e muito mais. Leiam essa fic, e voce conhecerão a famosa Família Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Pov.****Gina**

Eu aprendi que a felicidade é uma coisa bastante relativa.

Para alguns, está no simples fato de sentar na varanda em um dia de inverno e ficar ali somente esperando o tempo passar. Para outros está em uma boa leitura, em um bom livro.

A minha felicidade é ver meu marido e meus filhos felizes. É a sensação de dever cumprido no fim do dia, quando meus filho estão na cama dormindo tranquilamente. É o momento em que meu marido chega do trabalho e todos, inclusive eu, corre para abraçá-lo. É a hora em que eu e Harry nos amamos e temos certeza do que um sente pelo outro, e de que fomos feitos um para o outro. Enfim, é quando eu percebo que eu finalmente encontrei o meu lugar, que não pode ser outro que não seja ao lado de Harry Potter e nossos filhos.

Tiago, com três anos, tem energia para dar e vender, e só concorda em deitar e dormir quando finalmente perceber que elas já foram gastas. Ele é mais apegado a mim mas, assim como Alvo, tem uma espécie de adoração pelo pai. Vêem Harry como um herói, e na verdade é isso que ele é. Tiago é uma criança esperta, brincalhona e excepcionalmente ciumenta.

Já Alvo, com dois aninhos, é uma criança mais calma. Se parece muito com Harry, tanto no físico quanto no emocional. É uma criança cativante, e extremamente ligada ao pai.

Eu estou grávida da pequena Lílian, a princesinha que eu e Harry tanto queríamos.

Ficamos tão felizes quando soubemos que eu estava grávida pela terceira vez e que desta vez seria uma menina, que fizemos seu quarto uma semana depois. Estou grávida de 8 meses, e vou confessar que esta foi a gestação que mais me deu trabalho, pois cuidar de duas crianças com um barrigão não é moleza.

E Harry, o que falar sobre o Harry?

Ele é simplesmente o marido perfeito. Me completa em todos os sentidos, faz de tudo pra ser um pai presente na vida de nossos filhos, e me ama exatamente como eu o amo.

Eu sei que é graças a ele que eu durmo e acordo sorrindo, é graças a ele que eu sou feliz. Pois ele me presenteou com três anjinhos, e me entende somente com o olhar.

Hoje, sei que posso dizer que sou uma mulher que passou por muitas experiências e emoções, que provou do amor e do ódio e que ficou entre a certeza e a incerteza mas, no fim, percebeu que tudo valeu à pena.

Pessoal, gostaram? Acham que eu devo continuar? Por favor, comentem :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov****Gina**

Acordei com batidinhas leves na porta.

Levantei-me, sonolenta, e abri a porta.

Contemplei meus dois anjinhos. Tiago segurava a mão de Alvo, e este chorava, soluçando.

– Mamãe, o Alvo teve um pesadelo. – falou meu mais velho.

– Tudo bem, Alvo, não precisa chorar, mamãe está aqui. – falei, pegando meu pequeno no colo e o aninhando.

Tiago olhou na direção da cama e deu um sorriso ao ver que Harry havia voltado da viagem.

Contei mentalmente até 3 para que começassem os gritos.

– Papai! Você voltou! – gritou Tiago, pulando em cima da cama, e sacudindo Harry para acordá-lo.

Alvo, assim que ouviu isso, esqueceu completamente do pesadelo e saiu correndo do meu colo em direção ao pai.

Ele subiu na cama, sentou-se nas costas de Harry, que dormia de bruços, e ajudou Tiago a acordá-lo.

Harry ergueu a cabeça, sonolento, e abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver seus dois filhos ali.

Eu sorri com a cena. Harry se dava muito bem com nossos filhos. Tinha uma ligação muito forte com eles.

Enquanto brincavam, eu decidi descer para preparar o café-da-manhã.

Tinha acordado mais cedo que o normal, mas sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir.

Assim que acabei de preparar o café, chamei Harry e os meninos.

Meu marido apareceu com Tiago e Alvo em seus calcanhares.

Harry se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Nesse momento Tiago fechou a cara pra ele e Alvo fez uma imitação de que iria vomitar.

Eu ri dos dois e dei mais um beijo em meu marido, que logo após beijou minha barriga.

– A irmãzinha de vocês está quase chegando! – falou Harry, virando-se para os meninos.

– Papai, agente vai poder "blincar" com ela quando ela nascer? – perguntou Alvo.

– Claro, filho. Mas ela vai ser bem pequena então vocês vão ter que cuidar dela, combinado?

– Combinado. – responderam Alvo e Tiago juntos.

À tarde, quando meus filhos finalmente concordaram em dormir um pouco, eu decidi curtir um pouco meu marido. Estava morrendo de saudades, fazia uma semana que não o via, e eu estava faminta.

Entrei no quarto e vi que Harry estava dormindo.

Decidi tomar um banho rápido e, quando terminei, saí do banheiro apenas de toalha.

Harry já havia acordado, provavelmente havia escutado o barulho do chuveiro enquanto eu tomava banho.

– Oi, amor. – falou Harry, olhando-a da cabeça aos pés e sorrindo – Não quer me fazer companhia?

– Eu adoraria. – falei.

Enquanto andava até a nossa cama, deixei que a toalha "escorregasse" do meu corpo, arrancando olhares abobalhados de Harry.

– Desse jeito eu não consigo me controlar, Gina.

– E quem disse que eu quero que você se controle? – perguntei, subindo em nossa cama e o puxando para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Minha mão se perdeu em seus cabelos rebeldes, enquanto ele deslizava a sua pelo meu corpo nu úmido, devido ao banho.

Tateando, achei os botões de sua camisa e a desabotoei rapidamente.

Comecei a beijá-lo no pescoço e ia descendo pela sua barriga, até que achei o cós do short que ele usava.

Tirei rapidamente, e logo só lhe restava a cueca.

Ele colocou minha boca de volta à sua e me beijou com urgência e desejo, enquanto acariciava meus seios com uma das mãos.

Minha barriga era um obstáculo, mas ele sempre dava um jeito disso não incomodar em nada.

Eu já a sentia sua excitação em minha coxa, e sabia que ele já estava mais que pronto pra mim.

Ele continuava a me beijar ardentemente, e eu apertava sua nuca com tamanha força, que sabia que acabaria deixando hematomas ali.

– Estava com saudades. – falei quando finalmente consegui recuperar o fôlego.

– Eu também. – disse ele, retirando a peça de roupa restante em seu corpo.

Ele me beijou mais algumas vezes e finalmente me completou.

Por Merlin, eu o amo demais!

Nossos corpos dançavam em um ritmo sincronizado, e logo nos derramamos um sobre o outro.

Harry deitou-se ao meu lado, cansado, e adormecemos juntos.

Acordei e percebi que já havia anoitecido e os meninos provavelmente já haviam acordado.

Tateei a cama em busca de Harry, mas vi que a cama estava vazia.

Coloquei uma roupa e desci as escadas.

Encontrei Harry no sofá com Alvo e Tiago, estavam discutindo sobre alguma coisa.

Me aproximei um pouco para ouvi e vi que o assunto era quadribol.

– Pronto, mamãe acordou, agora ela decide. – falou Harry pra eles.

–Eu vou decidir o quê? – perguntei.

– Eles querem jogar quadribol, só que só tem a vassoura do Tiago e a minha. Então eu disse pra Alvo voar comigo na minha e Tiago na dele. Ele não concordou e quer que eu vá comprar uma vassoura pra ele.

Andei até eles e peguei Alvo no colo.

– Você ainda é pequeno, meu amor. Vá com o papai e quando você estiver da idade do seu irmão eu compro uma pra você.

– Mas por que o Tiago pode e eu não posso? – perguntou, fazendo bico.

– Porque ele é maior, Alvo. Se você for sozinho, pode se machucar. – aproximei minha boca de seu ouvido e sussurrei: - Vai com o papai porque ele sabe fazer um monte de coisas legais e vai te ensinar tudo pra quando você ganhar sua própria vassoura.

Meu pequeno sorriu radiante.

– Problema resolvido. – disse pra Harry.

Ele sorriu, me deu um beijo rápido, e foi com os meninos para o fundo da casa.

Depois de alguns minutos sentada, decidi ir assistir eles jogando.

Tínhamos construído um pequeno campo de quadribol no fundo da casa, e os meninos passavam a maior parte do tempo brincando lá.

Cheguei até a quadra e vi Harry com Alvo em uma vassoura, e Tiago na vassoura que havia ganhado de presente de natal.

Devo admitir que meu filho mais velho voa muito bem, e tem tudo para jogar quadribol.

Mas, às vezes, Tiago não pensa muito no que faz e acaba se machucando, então acabei ficando com medo de deixá-lo voar sem minha vigilância ou a de Harry.

Eles não jogavam exatamente quadribol, mas estavam se divertindo muito, como sempre acontece quando se juntam os três.

Lílian, pelo visto, também estava animada, pois não parava de se mexer em minha barriga.

Gente, gostaram? Por favor, comentem :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov.****Harry**

Olhei para Alvo e Tiago, ambos estavam com roupas de praia, já que havíamos combinado de ir à praia na manhã de domingo.

Tiago usava uma bermuda estampada e uma blusa branca, e Alvo vestia apenas uma sunga azul, com algumas bóias no braço.

Gina apareceu na escada com um vestidinho branco, as alças do biquíni aparecendo.

– Então, os homens da minha vida estão todos prontos? – perguntou, sorrindo.

Eu e as crianças fizemos que sim com a cabeça, e sorrimos pra ela.

– Alvo, eu vou brincar de bola com o papai na praia! – falou Tiago, querendo provocar o irmão.

– Eu também vou! – respondeu meu pequeno, fazendo bico.

– Não vai nada, você ainda é um bebê! Só eu que posso brincar!

– "Mentila" Tiago! Eu já sou "glande", não é, papai?

Eu ri internamente da briguinha dos dois. Sempre arranjavam algum motivo pra brigar.

– Os dois bebês de papai são pequenos. – falei. – Se vocês não deixarem de briga, eu não vou jogar bola com nenhum dos dois. E você, Tiago, pare de encrencar com seu irmão.

Os dois se calaram e ficaram fazendo bico um para o outro. Rolei os olhos e fui abraçar Gina.

Chegamos à praia e, se eu e Gina não tivéssemos segurado os meninos, eles teriam corrido imediatamente em direção à água.

A praia estava deserta, como sempre. Eu havia comprado uma casa de praia, bem afastada dos olhares trouxas, o que permitia que eu e Gina fizéssemos magias e feitiços de proteção.

Colocamos a toalha na areia, e espalhamos os brinquedos que os meninos sempre gostavam de trazer pra praia, como uma bola, a vassoura e algumas bóias coloridas.

– Papai, eu e o Alvo podemos jogar bola? – perguntou Tiago.

– Podem, mas não vão para a água sozinhos, e peça para a mamãe passar protetor em vocês.

Gina passou o protetor neles, fazendo cócegas em lugares que sabia que eles gostavam.

Assim que os meninos foram jogar bola, ela me pediu:

– Amor, passe aqui protetor nas minhas costas, por favor.

– Tudo bem.

Enquanto eu andava até ela, ela retirou o vestidinho que usava, revelando um belo corpo de mulher grávida em um biquíni que eu achei pequeno até demais.

– Eu não gosto desse biquíni, Gina.

Ela riu.

– Por que não?

– Porque é muito pequeno pra você. – falei.

– Achei que você não se importasse já que apenas você e os meninos estão vendo. – falou, sorrindo.

Eu ri, e comecei a passar protetor em suas costas, beijando sua nuca e descendo pelas costas.

Assim que acabei de passar, ela virou e me beijou.

Eu correspondi ao beijo apaixonado que ela me dava, enquanto acariciava suas costas e seu cabelo.

Sabia que o beijo iria avançar para algo mais, se não fosse o barulho dos passos dos meus filhos se aproximando.

Afastei-me um pouco dela, e tentamos recuperar o fôlego.

– Mamãe, eu "quelo" ir pra água. – pediu Alvo, com uma voz manhosa, que sempre usava quando queria alguma coisa.

Gina abriu um enorme sorriso.

– Então vamos, meu amor.

Ela segurou minha mão e andamos até a água, com Alvo e Tiago em nossos calcanhares.

Assim que entraram no mar, começou uma espécie de guerra, na qual um corria pra molhar o outro. Mesmo com a barriga enorme, Gina conseguiu pegar o ritmo e participou da brincadeira também.

A manhã passou rápido, assim como a tarde e, quando votamos para casa, estávamos exaustos.

Enquanto os meninos jantavam, eu sentei com Gina no sofá.

– Amor, sabe quem está trabalhando lá no Ministério como minha secretária? – perguntei.

– Quem? Não me diga que é mais uma daquelas atiradas! – falou ela, rindo.

– É a Cho. - respondi.

Gina deu um pulo do sofá, fazendo-me levar um susto.

– QUE CHO? CHO CHANG? – perguntou, ficando vermelha.

– Sim. O que tem demais?

– NADA! Não tem NADA demais, não é? EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE AQUELA ATIRADA, ANTIPÁTICA E LADRA DE NAMORADOS, ESTÁ TRABALHANDO COM VOCÊ! – ela gritou sem se importar com o barulho que fazia.

– É impressão minha ou você está com ciúmes, Gina? – perguntei, sorrindo marotamente.

– Claro que eu não estou com ciúmes! Pode trabalhar com ela! Não estou nem aí! – ela falou, pouco convincente.

– Ah é? Então por que você está ficando vermelha? – perguntei.

Ela vacilou e ficou ainda mais vermelha.

– Ok, admito, talvez eu esteja com um POUQUINHO de ciúmes. Mas é só porque ela já namorou com você, e é uma morena bonita. – falou ela.

– Eu já te disse que eu prefiro as ruivas ciumentas! – falei, fazendo ela relaxar e rir.

No exato momento que meus lábios iam se encostando nos dela, Tiago entrou no meio de nós dois e a abraçou, seguido por Alvo.

– Está vendo, Harry? Eu também estou rodeado de homenzinhos lindos perto de mim! – falou ela, rindo.

– Gina, assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes! – falei, rindo também – Está na hora de dormir, não é, meninos?

– Ah, não, papai! Só mais um pouquinho, eu "plometo". – pediu Alvo.

Mas horário de dormir é uma coisa que eu sou bastante rígido.

– Alvo, brincamos o dia todo, agora eu e a mamãe estamos cansados, e vocês também, só que querem brincar ainda mais. Vamos dormir, se não amanhã você não vai estar forte pra ir tomar sorvete comigo.

Os olhos dos meus filhos brilharam quando eu mencionei a palavra sorvete.

– Certo, papai. – responderam Tiago e Alvo juntos.

Após eu e Gina colocarmos cada um para dormir em seus quartos, fomos em direção ao nosso quarto.

Colocamos nossos pijamas e nos deitamos.

– Por Merlin, os meninos hoje me cansaram. – falou ela.

– Daqui a pouco ainda vai ter mais uma menininha pra brincar. Tomara que ela seja bem linda igual à mãe. – Gina sorriu e me deu um selinho.

– Os meninos já são lindos que nem o pai não é? – falou ela, me fazendo rir.

Eu a beijei rápido, e perguntei, abrindo um sorriso pra ela:

– Sabia que eu te amo muito?

Ela sorriu de volta.

– Me sinto aliviada por você não me deixar esquecer disso. – respondeu ela – Eu também te amo muito, meu amor.

Eu a beijei carinhosamente, explorando cada canto de sua boca.

Paramos quando ouvimos batidas na porta, e já sabíamos que só poderiam ser dois garotinhos.

Eu abri a porta e não deu outra: Tiago estava segurando a mão de Alvo, eles entraram no quarto e subiram na cama.

– Agente pode dormir com vocês? – perguntou Tiago.

– Claro que sim. – respondeu Gina.

Eu e Gina ficamos um em cada canto, deixando os meninos no meio. Tiago perto de mim, e Alvo perto de Gina.

Abraçamos nossos anjinhos e, antes de apagar o único abajur aceso, eu falei:

– Quem dormir primeiro avise!

Após os risos e brincadeiras cessarem, cada um adormeceu, entrando em seu próprio sonho.

Oi, pessoal! Muito obrigada a quem comentou, fico feliz que estejam gostando! Por favor, não deixem de comentar o capítulo, beeijos :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov. Gina**

O dia se seguiu calmo. Eu, Harry, Tiago e Alvo fomos para uma sorveteria e, quando saímos, eu estava me sentindo exausta, então Harry me deixou em casa e foi passear com os meninos.

Deitei-me um pouco para tentar dormir, mas fui interrompida pelo barulho de uma coruja na janela.

Levantei e peguei a carta que ela trazia. Estava com o símbolo do time de quadribol para o qual eu jogava.

Abri a carta e comecei a ler:

_Olá Gina,_

_Estou enviando esta carta para te dizer que o nosso time irá jogar amanhã na Copa Mundial de Quadribol._

_Você tem estado de férias há mais de 5 meses, devido à sua gravidez, mas eu quero te convidar para jogar amanhã._

_Poderemos usar alguns truques para disfarçar a barriga e, além disso, estaremos te dando uma oportunidade de jogar mesmo sem ter comparecido aos treinamentos._

_Devo informar que, devido à sua ausência nos treinamentos, você terá que participar desse jogo, caso contrário terei, infelizmente, que te convidar a se retirar do time._

_Mande uma resposta o mais breve possível._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Carl Clearwater_

_Treinador do Time Harpias de Holyhead._

Peguei-me sorrindo ao terminar de ler a carta.

Estava louca para participar desse jogo. Peguei uma folha de papel em branco e rabisquei uma resposta rapidamente. Entreguei à coruja que trouxe a carta e a despachei.

Depois de tentar várias vezes dormir, desisti e peguei o celular para saber onde o Harry estava, pois já estava anoitecendo.

Disquei o número, ele atendeu no terceiro toque, mas estava fazendo muito barulho, então imaginei que fossem as crianças.

– Oi amor! – ele atendeu animadamente.

– Oi. Onde vocês estão, Harry?

– Estamos no Ministério. Decidi trazer os meninos pra eles verem onde eu trabalho.

Nesse instante, ouvi uma voz de mulher mas não pude distinguir o que falava.

– Quem está aí, Harry? Eu ouvi voz de mulher.

– Ah, é a Cho. Ela está brincando com os meninos.

Uma fúria nasceu dentro de mim.

– Estou indo aí. – falei, friamente.

– Ok, amor, até daqui a pouco. – assim que ele respondeu, eu desliguei.

O que ela pensa que está fazendo com Harry e meus filhos? É hoje que eu pego essa atirada!

Me vesti rapidamente com um vestido elegante, e aparatei no Ministério.

Estava, como sempre, lotado.

Encontrei meu pai enquanto andava até a sala de meu marido.

– Oi, pai!

– Oi, Gina. Veio ver o Harry?

– Sim. Desculpe, pai, mas estou com um pouco de pressa. Depois falo com você. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e saí.

Passei pela mesa da recepção da sala de Harry, e vi que estava vazia, o que significava que Cho estava com ele.

Abri a porta sem cerimônia, e encontrei Harry e Cho fazendo cócegas em Alvo, enquanto Tiago revirava cada canto da sala.

– Mamãe! – Tiago correu e me abraçou.

Harry, que não havia me visto quando eu entrei, levantou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

– Oi, Gina! – falou Cho, com um tom de voz visivelmente forçado – Seus filhos são lindos! Estávamos nos divertindo bastante!

– Oi, Cho. – falei, séria.

Sentia minhas orelhas esquentarem de raiva.

– Harry, acho que já está ficando tarde, é melhor irmos pra casa.

– Tudo bem, amor.

Os meninos, para a minha raiva, abraçaram Cho antes de sair.

O caminho pra casa foi silencioso. Harry percebeu que eu tinha ficado chateada, e ficou quieto.

Entramos em casa e, após jantarmos, pedi que os meninos fossem para o quarto e chamei Harry até a sala.

– Tenho uma novidade. – falei.

– Qual? – perguntou ele.

– Meu treinador de quadribol me enviou uma carta pedindo que eu participasse da Copa Mundial de Quadribol amanhã.

Harry hesitou.

– O que você quer dizer com participar? – perguntou ele.

– Ele quer que eu jogue.

– De jeito nenhum, Gina. Você está grávida!

– Isso não me impede em nada, Harry. Ele disse que daria um jeito de disfarçar minha barriga, provavelmente usará o feitiço de desilusão.

– Gina, você irá colocar sua saúde e a da nossa filha em risco!

– Claro que eu não vou, Harry! É só um jogo!

– Também era só um jogo quando você inventou de fazer isso quando estava grávida do Tiago, e ele quase nasceu no meio de um campo de quadribol! – falou ele, elevando a voz.

Senti a fúria tomar conta de mim.

– Olhe aqui, esse é o meu trabalho e eu não vou abrir mão dele! O treinador disse que eu teria que participar ou estaria fora da equipe!

– Gina, eu ganho o suficiente pra nós dois! Você não pode fazer isso, você já está com 8 meses!

– Olhe aqui, Harry, você fica implicando com meu trabalho mas quando eu apareço no seu vejo você com a Cho!

– Você viu a Cho brincando com nosso filho! E não mude de assunto! – a essa altura já estávamos praticamente gritando um com o outro.

– Deixe eu ver a carta que ele mandou. – ele pediu, com raiva.

Subi rapidamente as escadas e desci com a carta na mão.

Ele leu, e sua expressão era de cada vez mais raiva.

– Responda que não, Gina!

– Eu já respondi que iria! Eu não vou abrir mão do meu trabalho, quer você queira ou não!

– Bom saber que você se importa mais com o TRABALHO do que com a sua FAMÍLIA!

Lágrimas grossas desciam pelos meus olhos!

– Você demonstra se importar coma minha gravidez e agora está gritando comigo, podendo fazer mal a mim e a Lílian. – falei, sem pensar, e percebi a burrada que eu tinha feito.

– Ótimo então, Gina, você não vai mais ter que se preocupar com isso!

Dizendo isso, ele começou a subir as escadas, deixando-me sozinha na sala.

**Pov Harry**

Subi as escadas sem olhar pra trás. A raiva que eu estava sentindo estava deixando minha visão turva e eu percebi que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Como ela pode ser tão egoísta?

Fui até o meu quarto e abri o guarda roupa. Nunca pensei que um dia teria que fazer isso, mas, pelo visto, esse dia tinha chegado.

Peguei uma mala e comecei a enchê-la com minhas coisas. Algumas coisas desnecessárias acabaram ficando no guarda-roupa, por não caber na mala.

Enquanto andava até o quarto de Alvo, ouvi os soluços altos de Gina. Por um momento, pensei em desistir, mas o orgulho não deixou, nem a raiva, é claro.

Abri a porta e vi meu pequeno dormindo.

Iria sentir tanta falta dele e de Tiago! Fiz uma promessa silenciosa de que viria visitá-los o máximo que eu pudesse.

Andei até ele com lágrimas, dessa vez de tristeza, encharcando meu rosto.

Beijei sua testa e saí, em direção ao quarto de Tiago.

Encontrei Monstro na porta e o chamei para um canto para falar em voz baixa, para que somente ele ouvisse:

– Eu estou indo embora, Monstro. Cuide dos meninos e, se Gina sentir alguma dor na barriga ou você receber a notícia de que minha filha está nascendo, me avise imediatamente. Entendeu?

Monstro assentiu, e eu entrei no quarto do meu mais velho.

Diferente do irmão, ele não dormia. Estava com um olhar assustado e lágrimas molhavam seu rosto. Eu o abracei.

– Por favor, papai, não vá embora! – ele pediu, chorando.

– O papai tem que ir, filho. Eu prometo que vou vim ver você e seu irmão sempre que puder. Agora vamos combinar uma coisa.

– O quê? – perguntou ele.

– A partir de agora, você será o homem da casa. Prometa que vai cuidar do seu irmão e da mamãe.

– Eu prometo papai. – ele falou, chorando de novo.

Eu o abracei e beijei sua cabeça.

**Pov. Gina**

Como isso poderia estar acontecendo? Em um momento tudo estava bem e, no outro, tudo estava se acabando.

Ver meu marido sair com uma mala do nosso quarto fez eu perder minhas forças e energias. Comecei a chorar, não me importava no barulho que eu estava fazendo.

Ele foi até o quarto de Tiago e Alvo, e agora estava descendo a escada.

Baixei a guarda:

– Harry, por favor, não vá embora!

– JÁ CHEGA, GINA! Eu não agüento mais isso. Você vai para o trabalho mesmo quando seus filhos estão doente, e agora ainda quer participar de uma competição que vai pôr a nossa filha em risco!

– EU NÃO VOU, ENTÃO, HARRY! Por favor, deixe essa mala aí. Não vá embora. Eu estou grávida de sua princesinha! Você não pode deixar agente! – falei, entre soluços.

– Você deveria ter pensado nisso um pouco antes, Gina! Antes de ter respondido aquela carta, e antes de dizer que eu estava fazendo mal a você e a Lílian. Eu não estou deixando meus filhos, Gina, eu estou deixando a mãe deles!

Ele andou até a porta e eu simplesmente não consegui me mexer pra impedir.

Minha garganta estava seca, meus pés estavam colados no chão e minha cabeça girava.

Ele saiu, deixando-me sozinha.

Segundos depois, a ficha caiu e eu tentei correr pra alcançá-lo. Mas tudo que encontrei foi uma chuva forte de uma noite fria.

Entrei em casa de novo. Com muito esforço, subi as escadas e entrei em nosso quarto.

Fui até o guarda-roupa. Ele havia levado quase tudo.

Em um canto, vi uma blusa que ele provavelmente havia esquecido de pegar.

A segurei em minhas mãos e deitei no chão, abraçada a ela.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas sei que quando abri os olhos novamente, o dia já estava claro.

Gente, eu sei que o capítulo foi um pouco triste :/ Por favor deixem comentários :*

**Yukiyuri**: Muito obrigada, beijos :*

**Ju:** Obrigada, beijos :*

**Gabi**: Vou continuar sim (: Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Naty Weasley Potter**: Eu também adoro esses momentos, acho muito fofos. Pode deixar que no decorrer da fic terá mais, beijos :*

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter**: Realemente, ninguém merece a Chang como secretária kkk. Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Nicky Evans**: Obrigada, beijos :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov. Gina**

Abri os olhos lentamente. Vi que o dia já havia amanhecido, mas fechei os olhos de novo.

Desejei, com cada fibra do meu corpo, que o que aconteceu na noite passada tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo. Um sonho ruim, mas só isso: um sonho.

Senti meu corpo dolorido, e minha cabeça ameaçando explodir.

Meu desejo de que tivesse sido apenas um sonho foi por água abaixo quando eu percebi que estava deitada no chão, segurando um tecido em minhas mãos.

Abri os olhos e me controlei pra não cair no choro quando vi a camisa que Harry havia deixado.

Ouvi ruídos vindos do andar de baixo, provavelmente meus filhos haviam acordado.

Meus filhos.

Como vou contar que o pai deles foi embora?

Amaldiçoei a mim mesma por ter aceitado aquela maldita proposta.

Mas eu não iria àquele jogo. Se eu fosse eu sabia que tudo estaria realmente acabado, não teria mais jeito.

Levantei devagar e caminhei até o banheiro.

Tomei um banho de banheira, esperando que ajudasse a me acalmar, mas não adiantou em nada.

Vesti uma roupa confortável e desci, implorando a Merlin que me desse forças para contar para os meus filhos o que havia acontecido.

Encontrei os dois na cozinha tomando o café da manhã.

– Bom dia! – falei, tentando sorrir, sem sucesso.

– Oi, mamãe! Cadê o papai? Posso acordar ele? – perguntou Alvo já correndo e subindo as escadas.

Tentei correr atrás dele, mas minha barriga não ajudou muito.

Ele saiu do quarto com uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo no rosto.

– Cadê ele?

– Alvo, o papai foi embora. – falou Tiago, atrás de mim.

Imaginei que Tiago já soubesse. Harry tinha passado mais tempo do que o necessário no quarto dele, na noite anterior.

– "Mentila" Tiago! – gritou Alvo – Não é "mentila" mamãe?

– Vem aqui, Alvo, precisamos conversar, certo? – Peguei meu pequeno no colo e sentei no sofá. Fiz um gesto pra Tiago sentar do meu lado.

– Eu e o papai nos desentendemos um pouco ontem. – comecei – Ele achou melhor passar alguns dias fora de casa, mas prometeu que vem aqui visitar vocês.

– E quando ele vai voltar? – perguntou Tiago.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas eu me controlei, não podia chorar na frente dos meus filhos.

– Eu não sei, filho. Espero que logo.

Alvo começou a chorar, e Tiago subiu para seu quarto.

– Não chore, meu amor. – falei, tentando acalmar tanto eu quanto ele.

– E-eu "quelo" o pa-a-pai. – falou, soluçando.

– Eu também, Alvo. Vamos fazer um acordo: pare de chorar e eu vou ver se consigo saber onde o papai está para levar você e o seu irmão pra vê-lo. Certo?

– Certo. – respondeu ele, parando de chorar.

Limpei seu rostinho molhado e deixei que ele fosse até o quarto do irmão.

Imediatamente mandei um patrono pra Hermione pedindo que ela viesse até aqui.

Enquanto esperava ela chegar, pensei em como eu iria convencer Harry a voltar pra casa.

Não bastava apenas dizer que eu não iria jogar mais. Eu tinha que realmente ter argumentos.

Hermione chegou, dirigindo seu carro, e entrou em casa.

Pela sua expressão ela já sabia o que havia acontecido. Ela também estava grávida, só que de um menino, que se chamaria Hugo.

– Oi, Gina. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

– Tudo bem, Mione. Obrigada por vim. – falei, lhe dando um abraço.

Não conseguir conter as lágrimas e fiquei chorando em seu ombro durante um longo minuto.

– Por favor, acalme-se Gina. Pode fazer mal à Lílian. E, além disso, o Harry vai acabar voltando. Ele te ama, não vai conseguir passar muito tempo longe de você.

– Será mesmo, Mione? – falei, entre soluços.

– Eu tenho certeza. Mas, me diga, você me chamou aqui por alguma coisa em especial?

– Sim. Eu quero saber se você sabe onde o Harry está ficando e se ele foi para o Ministério hoje.

– Eu acho que ouvi o Rony comentando que ele iria ficar no Largo Grimmald. E, sim, ele foi pro Ministério.

– Eu estou pensando em levar os meninos para vê-lo. Eles estão super tristes, principalmente Alvo. Acho que vou agora mesmo até o Ministério.

– Acho que você deve ir, sim. – respondeu Mione – Mas antes, lave seu rosto e se acalme. Acho que é uma oportunidade de você convencê-lo a voltar.

– Também estou contando com isso, Hermione. Mas não tenho tanta certeza se irá funcionar.

– Você tem que tentar, Gina, ou então nunca vai saber.

– Certo, Mione, obrigada pela ajuda. Pode ficar aqui se quiser, enquanto eu vou no Ministério.

– Desculpe, Gina, mas tenho que ir. Deixei a Rosa na casa dos meus pais, preciso ir buscá-la.

– Ok. Tchau, Mione. Obrigada.

– Tchau, Gina.

Nos abraçamos e Hermione foi embora.

Fui até o andar de cima e coloquei uma roupa melhor.

Em seguida, andei até o quarto de Tiago. Ele e Alvo brincavam silenciosamente, o que era bem incomum.

– Meninos, vamos até o Ministério ver o papai?

– Vamos! – responderam os dois juntos, levantando-se abruptamente do chão.

Coloquei uma roupa nos dois e entramos no carro, rumo ao Ministério, onde eu esperava conseguir reconquistar meu marido.

O Ministério estava lotado.

Eu andava segurando as mãos dos meus filhos, um de cada lado. Os olhinhos dos dois percorriam o lugar, mas, dessa vez, não era para olhar as coisas, e sim para procurar o pai.

Passei pela recepção, e vi que Cho estava ali.

Não olhei pra ela, simplesmente abri a porta e dei de cara com Rony.

– Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele.

– Eu vim ver o Harry.

– Ele está em uma reunião, já deve está voltando. Como você está? – ele perguntou, me conduzindo a um sofá no canto da sala.

– Você ainda pergunta? Eu estou péssima! Preciso que o Harry me escute.

– Calma! Sem querer tirar suas esperanças, Gina, mas eu acho difícil ele te escutar. Ele chegou muito estressado no trabalho.

– É, mas eu trouxe os filhos dele, então eu acho que ele terá de se acalmar, porque eu não quero ver os meninos aterrorizados.

– Ele não fará nada na frente dos meninos. Conheço ele muito bem pra saber disso. – falou Rony.

Nesse instante, o dono de lindos olhos verdes entrou na sala.

Ele parou, pasmo, no instante em que bateu os olhos em mim e nos meninos.

– Bom, acho melhor deixar vocês sozinhos. – falou Rony, saindo da sala.

As crianças, que ainda não haviam visto o pai, correram e o abraçaram.

Quando o tumulto cessou, Harry voltou a me olhar nos olhos.

– O que faz aqui, Gina?

– Os meninos queriam te ver, então eu decidi trazê-los. – respondi, tentando me manter calma.

– Certo. Eu posso levá-los pra casa depois do trabalho. Não precisa se preocupar em esperar.

Ele estava praticamente me expulsando!

CALMA, GINA! Repeti isso várias vezes, mentalmente.

– Harry, por favor, pare com isso. Não precisamos continuar desse jeito. Essa foi a pior noite que já tive. Por favor, volte pra casa! – meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

– Gina, não quero brigar com você na frente dos nossos filhos.

– Não precisamos brigar. Desculpe, por ontem, eu fui uma completa idiota. Não vou mais participar desse jogo. Me desculpe!

– A questão não é mais essa, Gina. – falou ele, me encarando com intensidade.

– E qual é, então?

– Eu acho que devemos passar um tempo separados, talvez seja melhor assim.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem, e minha cabeça começou a girar.

– Você quer dizer que não me ama mais? – perguntei, forçando minhas lágrimas a continuarem onde estavam.

Fiquei com medo da resposta.

– Não sei. Mas eu sei que não sentimos mais como se precisássemos um do outro como antes. – percebi que ele mesmo não acreditava nas próprias palavras.

Sabia que ele não estava sendo completamente sincero, mais ouvir aquilo da sua boca havia sido como milhões de agulhas sendo enfiadas no meu corpo.

Eu não estava mais em condições de insistir. Sabia disso, então levantei do sofá, preparando-me pra olhar em seus olhos uma última vez antes que tudo se acabasse.

– Acho melhor eu ir. Tchau, Harry.

Estava na metade do caminho até a porta, quando fiquei tonta e cambaleei um pouco pra trás.

Senti os braços de Harry me segurando para que eu não caísse.

– Tudo bem, Gina? Será que a Lília está bem?

Por um breve instante achei que ele estivesse preocupado comigo, mas vi que sua única preocupação era a nossa filha.

Talvez o que ele tinha dito alguns segundos atrás, fosse a mais pura verdade.

– Está tudo bem. – falei, me desvencilhando dos seus braços – Tchau.

Dizendo isso, saí do seu escritório.

Assim que bati a porta atrás de mim, deixei que as lágrimas que eu havia lutado tanto pra manter escondidas, caíssem dos meus olhos.

Oi, pessoal, desculpem pelo capítulo meio triste. As coisas vão melhorar, não se preocupem! Deixem comentários, beijos :*

**Gabi: **Obrigada, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos :*

**Naty Weasley Potter: **Infelizmente o capitulo foi mesmo triste, mas eles vão se acertar. Beijos :*

**Ika Chan: **Desculpe! Kkkkk tinha que ser assim. Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**YukiYuri: **Acalme-se, eles vão se reconciliar. Desculpe pelos capítulos serem pequenos, mas eu não tenho muito tempo para escrever, aí os capítulos acabam saindo pequenos. Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Raquel Costa: **Eu também odeio a Chang. Foi muito triste o capitulo mas eles vão se reconciliar, beijos :*

**Isinhaa weasley potter: **Acalme-se, Harry não vai ter nada com Cho. Ele e Gina vão se acertar. Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov Gina**

Acordei e contemplei os dois anjinhos dormindo ao meu lado.

Depois que Harry foi embora, eu passei a chamá-los pra dormir comigo, assim eu não me sentiria tão solitária.

Já haviam se passado três semanas do dia em que eu e o Harry brigamos, e não tínhamos nos falado desde o dia em que fui ao Ministério tentar convencê-lo a mudar de idéia.

Ele vinha ver os filhos duas vezes por semana, sempre quando eu não estava em casa, mas mesmo assim meus filhos reclamavam da ausência do pai.

Eu passei a trabalhar como comentarista no Profeta Diário, na seção "Quadribol". Trabalhava apenas dois dias por semana, que eram os dias em que Harry ia ver os nossos filhos.

Já estava com nove meses de gestação, mas Lílian, ao contrário de Alvo e Tiago, estava demorando a nascer, mas o curandeiro disse que poderia ser a qualquer hora.

Apesar de já terem se passado três semanas, eu não conseguia me acostumar com a ausência de meu marido. Sentia falta de absolutamente tudo, e continuaria assim por um longo tempo.

Levantei e lembrei que deveria ir ao Beco Diagonal encontrar com Luna, não nos víamos há muito tempo e, quando eu contei, através de uma carta, que minha filha iria se chamar "Lílian Luna Potter", ela ficou super feliz.

Fui até o quarto dos meninos e arrumei uma bolsa pra cada uma, pois tinha combinado com a minha mãe de deixá-los na Toca hoje.

Voltei ao meu quarto e vi que eles ainda dormiam. Devagar, me aproximei e acariciei os cabelos de Tiago.

– Tiago, acorde, bebê da mamãe. – falei baixinho e ele começou a se mexer, abrindo os olhinhos lentamente.

– Eu ainda estou com sono, mamãe. – falou, resmungando.

– Mas eu combinei com a sua avó de você e o seu irmão irem passar o dia lá. O Ted e a Rosa irão também, tem certeza de que não vai querer ir?

– Eu vou, mamãe!

Isso o animou, então ele levantou e me ajudou a acordar Alvo.

Depois de dar banho nos dois, eu os alimentei e fui até a Toca.

Mamãe e Papai estavam no jardim brincando com Rosa, provavelmente Ted ainda não havia chegado.

– Olha quem chegou! – exclamou meu pai, indo pegar Alvo no colo e, mamãe, Tiago.

– Eles estão se alimentando direito, Gina? – perguntou minha mãe.

Revirei os olhos.

– Claro que sim, mãe. Você acha que eu não alimentaria meus filhos direito?

– Claro que não, Gina! Só que fico preocupada, você ainda é tão nova...

– Entendo, mãe. Bem, eu tenho que ir, combinei com a Luna de nos encontrarmos no Beco Diagonal.

– Certo.

Eu me despedi de todos que estavam na Toca e fui de carro até o Caldeirão Furado.

Estava lotado, mas eu não vi nenhum rosto conhecido, então andei até a parede de pedras e dei três toques com a varinha.

Um grande arco se abriu em minha frente e eu pude ver o lindo Beco Diagonal.

Estava lotado de lojas com cores vivas e alegres, e por todo lado se via crianças brincando e correndo.

Andei até a sorveteria que havia combinado de me encontrar com Luna, e sorri ao ver uma cabeleira loira em um canto.

Luna, como todos os outros, havia envelhecido, mas não aparentava muito. Seu cabelo e rosto ainda eram os mesmos, a única coisa que havia mudado era o seu modo de se vestir e estava um pouco mais alta.

Andei até ela e a abracei.

– Luna! Quanto tempo que não a vejo!

– Pois é, Gina! Você devia aparecer lá em casa de vez em quando! E o Harry, como está?

Ela tocou no ponto exato que eu queria tanto evitar.

– Na verdade, eu não sei Luna. Nós tivemos uma briga há três semanas atrás e ele acabou indo embora de casa.

– Nossa, Gina, eu não sabia, me desculpe. Sinto muito por isso ter acontecido. – disse ela, sinceramente.

Nós conversamos durante uma hora, colocamos as novidades em dia e falamos sobre o seu casamento com Neville.

– Gina, foi ótimo nosso encontro, mas eu tenho que ir. – falou ela.

– Tudo bem, Luna.

– Sabe, eu estive pesando, você está muito abatida, Gina. O que acha de irmos a um restaurante que fica perto da sua casa, hoje à noite? – perguntou ela, tentando me animar.

Hesitei. Não tinha vontade de ir, mas sabia que seria bom pra mim. Precisava ao menos tentar seguir em frente.

– Acho ótimo. Nos vemos mais tarde, então.

Nos abraçamos e eu a observei indo embora.

Observei minha imagem no espelho. Havia vestido um vestido branco, solto a partir da barriga, e uma sapatilha de veludo vermelha. Queria ter colocado sandálias de salto, mas como minha barriga já estava bem crescida, achei melhor pôr a sapatilha.

Passei uma maquiagem leve, e prendi o cabelo num coque folgado, mas elegante.

Não sabia o motivo de ter aceitado o convite de Luna, pois não estava com nenhuma vontade de ir, mas, no fundo, sabia que poderia me fazer bem.

Ouvi a campainha tocando e desci as escadas pra abrir a porta. Me deparei com Hermione.

– Oi, Mione, entre.

– Oi, Gina. Vai sair?

– Sim. A Luna me chamou pra jantar em um restaurante aqui perto, quer ir?

Nesse instante ouvi um barulho de uma coruja na janela. Fui até ela e peguei a carta.

_Gina,_

_Acho que vou ter que desmarcar o nosso jantar. Não estou me sentindo muito bem._

_Fica pra próxima._

_Desculpe._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Luna._

– A Luna está doente. Não vou mais.

– Claro que vai, Gina! Você já está toda arrumada! – falou Mione.

– Eu vou sozinha, Hermione? Não quer ir comigo?

– Eu até iria, Gi, mas prometi ao Rony que ficaria em casa esta noite.

– Tudo bem. Acho que eu realmente não vou mais. – falei.

– Gina, você está nesse estado há dias! Você precisa sair um pouco de casa, isso não está te fazendo bem. Vá pra esse restaurante, quem sabe você não encontra alguém conhecido? Você precisa se divertir, Gina. Isso vai fazer bem tanto pra você quanto para os seus filhos.

Realmente, isso não estava fazendo bem pra mim. Mas eu não via graça nenhuma em sair de casa.

Resolvi tentar.

– Certo, Hermione, eu vou. Mas não vou voltar muito tarde, ok?

– Ok. – respondeu - Bem, Gina, só passei aqui pra ver como você estava. Tenho que ir. Tchau, divirta-se!

– Pode deixar! Tchau.

Olhei para o restaurante quase vazio à minha frente. Dei graças a Deus por não estar lotado, isso só faria minha dor de cabeça piorar.

Sentei em uma mesa próxima a um pequeno palco onde os cantores estavam chamando clientes pra cantar.

A que cantava no momento era extremamente desafinada. Todos estava resmungando.

Olhei o cardápio, mas só de imaginar comida, meu estômago revirou.

Esse foi o restaurante em que eu disse a Harry que estava grávida do Tiago. Nunca me esqueceria daquele dia. Mas só de pensar nisso, lembranças de Harry voltaram à minha mente.

Mas eu precisava afastá-las, nem que fosse apenas por hoje. Apenas por uma noite.

A cliente que estava no palco, acabou de cantar, e todos deram falsos aplausos, mas ela não percebeu. Desceu do palco e foi até a sua mesa, onde um homem sorria bobamente pra ela. Ela o abraçou, e eu senti uma pontada de inveja.

Olhei de volta pro palco. A cantora se virou pra mim.

– A Sra. não gostaria de cantar uma música?

Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

– Acho melhor não. – respondi, tentando ser educada.

– Não precisa ficar com vergonha! Você está sozinha, e tem poucas pessoas esta noite.

Pensei um pouco. Não teria nada a perder, e tinha ido ali pra me divertir.

– Tudo bem. – respondi, levantando-me e indo em direção ao palco.

Subi as escada com a ajuda da cantora, já que minha barriga atrapalhava um pouco minha locomoção.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem ao ficar de frente para uma coisa que os trouxas chamam de microfone.

Sussurrei a música que eu queria para os músicos e, antes de virar e começar a cantar, olhei para a entrada do restaurante, e vi que lindos olhos verdes me encaravam.

...

Gente, feliz ano novo pra vocês! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Quero ver quem vai acertar a música, deixem palpites nos comentários. (dica: quem canta é a Pink!)

**Gabi: **Obrigada pelo comentário! Eu posto uma ou duas vezes por semana. Beijos :*

**YukiYuri: **Ele vão se acertar logo, acalme-se kk. Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos :*

**Ika Chan: **Obrigada, beijos :*

**Naty Weasley Potter: **Eles vão se reconciliar logo logo. Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos :*

**Nicky Evans: **Eles vão voltar logo. Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos :*

**Lu Potter: **Eles ainda se amam, com certeza. Vão voltar logo logo. Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos :*

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter: **Obrigada, pra vocês também! Beijos :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov. Gina**

Por um momento achei que iria ceder ao impulso de seguir meu lado racional e sair correndo dali, mas minhas pernas continuaram presas no mesmo lugar.

Harry continuou me olhando, com uma expressão surpresa no rosto. Ele andou, sem desviar os olhos de mim, até uma mesa próxima ao palco, ao mesmo tempo que os músicos deram início à música, e eu não tive outra saída a não ser começar a cantar.

_Eu não me importo  
>Eu realmente não me importo<br>É como se você fosse um balanço, e eu sou a criança que cai  
>É como brigamos, as vezes em que choro, que estouramos<br>E todas as noites, a paixão está lá, então deve estar certo, certo?  
><em>_  
><em>

Minha voz começou trêmula mas, aos poucos, fiquei mais confiante.

_Não, eu não acredito em você  
>Quando você diz que não vem mais aqui<br>Eu não vou lembrar você  
>Você disse que não iriamos nos separar<br>Não, eu não acredito em você  
>Quando você diz que não precisa mais de mim<br>Então, não finja  
>Não me amar mais<br>_

Cantei o refrão sem desviar os olhos dos dele, e ele também continuava me olhando, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

_Eu não me importo  
>Eu continuo não me importando mais<br>É como um desses sonhos ruins  
>Quando você não pode acordar<br>Parece que você desistiu, você teve o suficiente  
>Mas eu quero mais, eu não quero parar<br>Porque eu sei que você estará por perto, certo?  
><em>_  
><em>

Aos poucos, fui ganhando a atenção da pessoas do restaurante. Senti minha bochechas corarem, mas não consegui desviar o olhar do moreno de olhos verdes que continuava me olhando, tão perplexo quanto eu.

_Não, eu não acredito em você  
>Quando você diz que não vem mais aqui<br>Eu não vou lembrar você  
>Você disse que não iriamos nos separar<br>Não, eu não acredito em você  
>Quando você diz que não precisa mais de mim<br>Então, não finja  
>Não me amar mais<em>

_Então não me deixe esperando e vendo eu cair  
>Porque eu, porque eu realmente não me importo com tudo isso<em>

_É como brigamos, as vezes em que choro, que estouramos  
>E todas as noites, a paixão está lá, então deve estar certo, certo?<em>_  
><em> 

Percebi que lágrimas grosas agora insistiam em descer pelo meu rosto.

_Não, eu não acredito em você  
>Quando você diz que não vem mais aqui<br>Eu não vou lembrar você  
>Você disse que não iriamos nos separar<br>Não, eu não acredito em você  
>Quando você diz que não precisa mais de mim<br>Então, não finja  
>Não me amar mais<br>Porque eu não acredito em você._

A música acabou suavemente. As pessoas do restaurante aplaudiram, eu agradeci com um gesto rápido, mas educado.

Comecei a descer as escadas. Minhas pernas agiam por vontade própria, e eu sabia onde elas estavam me levando.

Uma cabeleira preta chamou minha atenção na entrada do restaurante.

Estava vestida com um vestido vermelho colado no corpo e um salto enorme enfeitava seus pés.

Ela caminhava em direção à mesa dele. Cho Chang caminhava em direção à mesa de Harry.

Não tentei conter as lágrimas que nasceram em meus olhos e, sem mais nem menos, corri o máximo que pude em direção à porta dos fundos do restaurante.

**Pov. Harry**

Vi Gina sair correndo em direção à porta, mas não estava entendendo o porquê até olhar para o lado e ver Cho vindo em minha direção.

Me levantei imediatamente, pronto pra correr atrás dela.

Duas vozes diferentes insistiam em gritar em minha mente. Uma dizia que eu não devia satisfações à Gina e a outra gritava pra que eu fosse rápido, ou poderia perder o amor da minha vida. Pra Sempre.

Preferi dar ouvidos à segunda.

Estava cansado de tudo isso. Tudo que eu queria era voltar pra casa. Voltar pros meus_filhos_ e pra minha _esposa_.

Passei rapidamente pela porta dos fundos e vi que caía uma chuva grossa, fazendo-me ficar encharcado em segundos.

O fundo do restaurante era repleto de árvores e plantações.

Estava escuro e, devido à chuva, minha visão se tornava cada vez pior. Mas Gina não poderia ter ido longe, sua gravidez não permitia que ela corresse muito.

Estreitei os olhos pra tentar ver melhor. Olhei em volta, mas não conseguia ver nada.

Quando voltei a olhar pra frente, vi um vulto se deslocando pra trás de uma árvore. Sabia que era ela.

Aproximei-me um pouco e vi que ela estava completamente encharcada, assim como eu, e seu coque havia se desfeito, fazendo com que seu cabelo caísse em seus ombros. Mesmo que seu rosto estivesse molhado, dava perceber que certas gostas de água não eram de chuva.

Caminhei, cauteloso, e fiquei de frente pra ela.

Aos poucos, ela levantou o olhar de encontro ao meu. Nos encaramos durante alguns segundo, até que eu resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

– Gina, escute... – comecei, mas fui interrompido por ela.

- Não, Harry, escute você. Estou cansada disso tudo. Nós brigamos, eu tentei me desculpar, você não aceitou. Agora você aparece com a Cho em um restaurante e, não vou mentir, isso me afetou, mas se você não se importa por que você se deu o trabalho de vim aqui atrás de mim?

– Talvez porque na verdade eu me importe. – falei, sinceramente.

– Você não demonstrou se importar quando eu fui me humilhar, pedindo desculpas a você no Ministério! – falou, bruscamente.

– Eu estava com raiva, Gina! Procure entender meu lado também! Escute, eu tenho sentindo falta da nossa família. Eu tenho sentido falta de nós dois.

– Eu fiquei sentindo falta de nós dois durante três semanas! Grávida e com duas crianças pra cuidar sozinha. E você se importou com isso, Harry? Não, você não se importou!

Um silêncio se formou entre nós dois. O único som era na chuva caindo no chão e nas folhas da árvore acima de nós.

No olhar dela, havia uma mistura de mágoa, tristeza e raiva. Eu sabia que ela estava certa. Mas não desistiria.

– Gina, desculpe por tudo isso. Eu sinto sua falta, sinto falta de nossos filhos, da nossa casa, de tudo. Me perdoe, Gina.

Ela não me deu atenção, perguntou o que eu já estava prevendo:

– Se você sente falta de tudo isso, por que veio jantar com a Cho?

– Nós estamos com muitos problemas no Ministério. Dois aurores sofreram um acidente grave e não resistiram. Estamos passando por uma fase complicada. Juntando isso com o fato de eu estar morando sozinho, eu fiquei muito abatido. Na hora de sairmos do trabalho, Cho perguntou se eu não queria dar uma passada rápida aqui pra comer alguma coisa porque, não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não estou me alimentando direito, e tenho estado fraco. Então, eu concordei e disse que viria e esperaria ela aqui.

Gina ficou parada, me fitando. Acho que estava tentando decifrar se havia algum indício de que eu estava mentindo, mas eu não estava.

– Olha, Gina, desculpe por tudo. Eu amo você, vamos parar com isso, está fazendo mal pra nós dois.

– Ok, depois de todas as lágrimas que eu chorei, você só tem isso a me dizer? Por que eu deveria acreditar que você não está tendo nada com a Cho?

Respirei fundo várias vezes.

– Porque, como eu já disse antes, eu amo _você, _e não ela.

Dizendo isso, não esperei que ela falasse mais nada, colei minha boca na dela.

No início, ela tentou resistir, começou a me bater com os punhos fechados e tentar se afastar, mas não estava muito forte a ponto de conseguir fazer com que eu parasse.

Aos poucos, ela foi cedendo e seus tapas foram ficando cada vez mais fracos, ao mesmo tempo em que ia se entregando ao beijo.

Nos beijávamos com saudade e urgência, esquecendo de tudo que havíamos passado. Estávamos nos beijando tão intensamente, que um raio poderia cair bem próximo à gente, e mesmo assim, não pararíamos.

A chuva caía sobre nossos rostos, mas não nos importávamos.

Nossos corpos imploravam por oxigênio e, aos poucos, nossos lábios se separaram, deixando-nos ofegantes. Permaneci com a testa colada na dela.

– Senti sua falta. – falei.

Ela não falou nada, só me puxou pra mais um beijo, só que dessa vez mais calmo e apaixonado.

Nos beijamos de novo e de novo. Minhas mãos percorriam o tão conhecido caminho pelo seu corpo, enquanto as mãos dela se perdiam em meus cabelos e deslizavam sobre as minhas costas.

...

Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim. Deixem comentários. Ninguém acertou a música :( O nome é "I don't believe you" da Pink. É muito linda, vale a pena escutar. Comentem, beijos :*

**Pati: **Obrigada, eles vão se reconciliar logo, beijos.

**Gabi: **Muito obrigada, fofa. A música é "I don't believe you", é muito linda. Beijos.

**Gabi G. W. Potter: **Eles vão se resolver logo. A música é "I don't believe you", beijos :*

**Isinhaa weasley potter: **Obrigada. A música é "I don't believe you", mas valeu a tentativa kkkk. Beijos :*

**YukiYuri: **kkkkkk obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Naty Weasley Potter: **Obrigada, eles vão se reconciliar logo sim. A música é "I don't believe you". Beijos :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Pov. Gina**

Por Merlin, como eu sentia falta daquela boca!

Continuamos nos beijando várias e várias vezes até que, entre um beijo e outro, eu percebi que o restaurante já estava fechando.

Afastei-o carinhosamente com a mão e, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, falei:

– Harry, já está tarde e o restaurante está vazio. Acho melhor sairmos daqui. Tem um hotel aqui perto, podemos ir pra lá.

Ele me olhou intensamente.

– Não. Acho melhor não irmos para o hotel. Vamos pra _casa_. – respondeu ele, me dando um beijo rápido.

– Certo. – respondi.

Agora que havíamos nos afastado um pouco, percebi como estava frio. Meu queixo batia, e minha roupa encharcada não ajudava em nada. Acho que ele percebeu isso, porque tirou o casaco que usava e colocou em volta de mim.

– Melhor? – perguntou, sorrindo.

– Sim, obrigada.

– Você veio de carro?

– Sim, e você? – perguntei.

– Eu aparatei aqui perto. Acho melhor irmos de carro, não sei se é bom você ficar aparatando grávida.

Harry e suas preocupações. Isso às vezes me irritava, mas não estava afim de discutir com ele. Não queria que brigássemos de novo.

– Tudo bem, vamos,

Caminhamos silenciosamente até o carro. Estávamos bem, mas eu sabia que ainda tinham coisas a serem resolvidas e tudo só voltaria ao normal quando isso acontecesse.

Ele abriu a porta de carona pra que eu entrasse e ele fosse no banco do motorista. Entreguei-lhe a chave e ele deu a partida.

Ele dirigia com uma expressão calma no rosto. Aproveitei e tentei começar a falar:

– Harry, acho que temos que conversar sobre algumas coisas. – comecei.

– Eu sei, Gina, mas acho melhor deixarmos isso pra amanhã. Hoje vamos apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem, amanhã conversaremos.

Não tentei me opor, sabia que no fundo eu concordava com ele.

O resto do caminho até a nossa casa foi silencioso. O único som era do rádio do carro que eu havia ligado pra quebrar o silêncio, mas não estava adiantando muita coisa.

Quando chegamos, Harry estacionou o carro em frente à casa e abriu a porta pra que eu descesse do carro.

Nos encaramos por algum tempo antes dele se aproximar e me beijar.

Estávamos parado em frente à porta e o beijo ficava cada vez mais caloroso. Eu brincava com seus cabelos enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas.

Quando nos afastamos um pouco, eu sussurrei:

– Acho melhor entrarmos, Harry. Não vou responder por mim se você me beijar assim de novo.

– Nem eu. – respondeu ele, sorrindo marotamente.

Abri a porta e acendi as luzes. A casa estava anormalmente silenciosa.

Harry subiu rapidamente em direção ao quarto de Tiago. Eu subi atrás dele e parei no corredor.

Ele viu que Tiago não estava no quarto e foi até o quarto no meu mais novo, mas viu que também estava vazio.

– Onde os meninos estão, Gina?

Lembrei que os havia deixado na Toca.

– Estão com meus pais. – respondi e logo após senti uma pontada forte na barriga – AAAI!

Gritei, segurando forte minha barriga e vi que, logo abaixo de mim, havia uma pequena poça.

Harry veio até mim com um olhar preocupado.

– O que foi, Gina? – ele acompanhou meu olhar e viu a pequena poça no chão.

– Eu acho que a Lílian quer nascer, Harry! – falei, seguida por outra contração mais forte que a anterior.

Ele me olhou assustado e perguntou:

– O que eu faço agora, Gina? Não dá pra você aparatar assim no St. Mungus, e eu não sei se dará tempo de chegar lá de carro. – ele refletiu por alguns segundos e , em seguida, falou – Já sei! Tem aquele hospital trouxa aqui perto. Acha que agüenta chegar lá?

– Sim. – respondi.

A dor ficava cada vez mais forte enquanto Harry ia até o quarto que seria de Lílian pegar uma bolsa que eu havia deixado pronta há algumas semanas atrás.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, eu estava suando frio. Alguns médicos me sentaram em uma cadeira de rodas e me levaram até uma sala branca com uma maca no centro.

Antes de começarem o trabalho de parto, pedi a Harry pra avisar à minha família que mais uma Potter estava à caminho.

**Pov. Harry**

Fui até um lugar reservado do hospital e mandei um patrono pra Sra. Weasley e esperei que ela chegasse.

Aguardava ansioso que algum médico viesse me dizer que minha filha havia nascido.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que levei um susto quando ouvi a voz do meu filho mais velho me chamando.

– Papai! – gritou Tiago, entrando na sala em que eu aguardava notícias.

Ele veio correndo até mim e me abraçou.

– Oi, filho! – falei, dando um beijo em sua testa.

– Porque estamos aqui, papai?

– A vovó não te falou? Sua irmãzinha está nascendo!

Tiago deu pulinhos de alegria, e eu pude perceber que Alvo dormia tranquilamente nos braços de Molly.

10 minutos depois, Rony e Hermione entraram na sala. Hermione estava com a barriga enorme. Provavelmente dali a alguns dias voltaríamos a uma maternidade.

– Oi, Harry! Como você soube que a Lílian ia nascer? – perguntou Mione, me dando um abraço rápido.

– Então, Mione... Eu e a Gina meio que voltamos. – falei, timidamente.

Hermione me abraçou de novo, só que dessa vez mais forte.

– Ai que ótimo, Harry! Parece que a Lílian estava só esperando isso acontecer pra resolver nascer! Estou tão feliz por vocês!

Sorri pra ela e sentei-me em uma cadeira, Tiago rapidamente veio pro meu colo.

Nesse instante, um médico apareceu na porta da sala com uma expressão séria no rosto.

– Boa noite. Quem é o pai da criança? – perguntou ele, educadamente.

– Eu. – respondi, com a voz trêmula. Sua expressão não era das melhores.

– Por favor, o Sr. poderia vim comigo? – perguntou.

Eu assenti levemente, coloquei Tiago em pé e caminhei até ele.

Enquanto andávamos pelos corredores do hospital, o médico não falou nenhuma palavra.

Depois de andarmos um bocado, ele entrou em uma sala vazia e estendeu a mão pra me cumprimentar.

– Olá, eu sou o Dr. Joseph.

– Prazer, Harry Potter. – respondi. – Tem alguma coisa errada com a Gina ou com a minha filha?

– Sr. Potter, sua filha está com um cordão umbilical em volta do pescoço. Estávamos fazendo o parto normal, mas paramos ao perceber isso. Agora teremos que fazer uma cesariana, mas pode ser um pouco arriscado, pois sua mulher está muito nervosa.

Prendi a respiração por um momento. Uma sensação de aperto começou a crescer dentro de mim.

– Eu posso fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar? – perguntei, nervoso.

– Na verdade, sim. Se o Sr. for até lá e consegui acalmar sua esposa já será um ótimo passo. – respondeu ele.

Não sabia como iria acalmar Gina no estado de nervosismo que eu estava, mas resolvi ao menos tentar.

– Farei o possível. Onde fica a sala?

– Logo ali, me acompanhe, por favor. – assenti e comecei a andar atrás do médico.

Minhas mãos estavam suadas ao chegarmos à porta do quarto que Gina estava.

Eu abri a porta devagar e me deparei com uma Gina pálida e chorosa.

Seu corpo estava coberto por um lençol azul claro com algumas manchas de sangue.

Caminhei até ela e acariciei sua cabeça.

– Não chore, Gina. Vai ficar tudo bem. Os médicos daqui são ótimos. – falei, tentando convencer tanto a ela quanto à mim mesmo.

– Ma-a-as Harry é a no-o-ossa princesinha. – falou ela, soluçando.

– Eu sei, Gina. Mas ela é uma mistura de Potter com Weasley, então eu tenho certeza que ela é uma criança forte e vai sair dessa. Mas, pra tudo dar certo você precisa se acalmar, ok?

– Certo, vou tentar. – respondeu ela, limpando as lágrimas inutilmente, pois logo em seguida vieram mais.

Dei um beijo em sua mão e saí do quarto.

Dr. Joseph estava do lado de fora me esperando.

– Veja bem, Sr. Potter, acho que teremos que colocar um calmante forte pra sua esposa dormir. Pois, nesse estado, ela não ajudará em nada.

– Faça o que for preciso, Dr. – falei.

– Tudo bem. Faremos o possível pela Sra. Potter e pela criança.

– Certo, obrigado.

Fui andando pelos corredores que agora pareciam não ter mais fim. Até que eu encontrei a sala que estava antes com os Weasley, só que agora estava vazia. Deviam ter saído pra comer alguma coisa.

Sentei-me, encostado à parede, e pus a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Eu não estava chorando, mas uma espécie de medo estava me consumindo.

Vários minutos se passaram. Fui despertado pela mão de Rony em meu ombro.

– Harry, não fique nervoso. O Dr. falou comigo e com a Mione e disse que provavelmente ocorrerá tudo bem.

– PROVAVELMENTE, RONY? São a minha mulher e minha filha que estão ali. Um "provavelmente" não fará muita diferença pra mim. Eu só vou me acalmar quando eu tiver certeza que as duas estão bem.

– Desculpe, Harry, só queria ajudar. Mas, eu tenho certeza que tudo dará certo. Sempre dá.

– Espero, Rony, espero...

Nesse momento, Dr. Joseph apareceu na porta com um sorriso no rosto.

– Não vai querer conhecer sua filha, Sr. Potter?

Alívio.

Esse foi o sentimento que tomou conta de mim ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

– Claro que sim. – respondi, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Me acompanhe.

Minha filha nasceu!

Como eu esperei por isso. Acho que esse foram uns dos piores minutos da minha vida. Mas, como Rony disse, tudo deu certo.

Passei pelos corredores sorrindo à toa, até que eu ouvi um choro fraquinho vindo de um quarto, já no fim do corredor.

– Bem, Sr. Potter, fique à vontade pra me chamar se precisar de qualquer coisa.

– Obrigado. – respondi, encurtando cada vez mais a distância entre mim e o quarto.

Entrei e me deparei com uma das cenas mais lindas que eu já havia presenciado.

Gina amamentava nossa filha com seu leite materno, sorrindo, emocionada.

Nossa menininha tinha os cabelos cor de acaju e, ao me aproximar mais, pude ver que seus olhos eram iguais aos de Gina.

Era linda.

– Harry, olha como os cabelos dela são parecidos com os da sua mãe! – falou Gina.

Eu não havia percebido isso ainda, mas senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto de meu olho ao me aproximar para olhar minha filha mais atentamente.

Enquanto se alimentava, Lílian coloca uma mãozinha sobre outra, brincando com os próprios dedos.

Sorri para o meu bebê, e vi que, naquele instante, um terceiro anjinho tinha acabado de chegar na minha vida e na de Gina.

...

Oi gente, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! Por favor comentem, beijos :*

**Gabi: **Obrigada, beijos :*

**Naty Weasley Potter: **Obrigada, beijos :*

**Ika Chan: **obrigada, beijos :*

**Isinhaa weasley potter: **a música é muito linda mesmo kkk obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Pov. Gina**

Lílian dormia tranquilamente nos braços de Harry na poltrona ao lado da cama em que eu estava. Ele olhava tão abobalhado para a filha que eu jurava que a qualquer momento ele poderia babar nela.

A felicidade em que eu me encontrava não cabia em mim. Eu e Harry havíamos nos acertado e minha caçula finalmente havia nascido.

Mas eu ainda não havia tido chance de conversar com ele. Era como se faltasse uma peça do quebra-cabeça que era essencial para que todas as outras se encaixassem mas, por enquanto, estava tudo bem. Só não sabia até quando isso iria durar.

– Harry. – minha voz saiu como um sussurro, estava um pouco fraca.

– Sim?

– Acho que está na hora de Alvo e Tiago virem conhecer a irmã deles.

– Certo. Vou chamá-los.

Harry colocou Lílian delicadamente num berço perto da cama e saiu.

Ele voltou acompanhado de meus dois filhos, seus rostinhos brilhando de ansiedade.

Fiz um gesto pra que eles fossem me dar um abraço e falei pra eles:

– A irmãzinha de vocês está dormindo, então falem bem baixinho pra ela não acordar, certo?

– Certo. – responderam, sussurrando.

Os dois foram até o berço e sorriram.

– Papai, porque ela é tão pequena? – perguntou Alvo.

– Porque ela ainda é um bebê, Alvo. – respondeu Harry, pacientemente. – Você também já foi desse tamanho.

– Não fui nada. Eu sou "glande".

Harry riu e deixou que os meninos contemplassem Lílian. Tiago esticou a mãozinha para fazer carinho nela, fazendo-a se mexer, ameaçando acordar.

Deixei que eles ficassem ali durante mais 10 minutos, até que disse que estava na hora de irem porque eu iria me trocar pra podermos ir pra casa. Eles assentiram e saíram, acompanhados por Harry.

Tínhamos combinado de passar no St. Mungus antes de irmos pra casa, para que eu tomasse algumas porções pra não ficar com cicatrizes nem precisar ficar de resguardo.

Levantei da cama, ainda estava um pouco dolorida, mas nada grave. Vesti um vestidinho leve, peguei Lílian e saí do quarto.

Toda a minha família já havia visto Lílian, então eu não teria que esperar que eles a conhecessem antes de ir.

Encontrei Harry sentado com Alvo e Tiago ao seu lado.

– Vamos? – perguntei.

Harry assentiu e saímos do hospital.

Passamos no St. Mungus antes de irmos pra casa, e lá eu recebi todos os cuidados necessários.

Chegamos em casa e, depois de alimentar Lílian e colocar ela e os meninos pra dormir, fui ao banheiro, precisava de um banho.

Esperei que as dúvidas sobre como eu e Harry ficaríamos descesse pelo ralo, mas elas ainda continuaram a martelar na minha cabeça.

Vesti um pijama branco de alcinhas e saí do banheiro.

Harry estava sentado na beira da cama lendo um jornal, provavelmente "O Profeta Diário".

Sentei próximo a ele.

– Harry, precisamos conversar, não está dando mais pra adiar. – comecei.

Ele colocou o jornal ao seu lado e se virou pra mim.

– Sobre o quê?

– Como assim, sobre o quê? Sobre nós, é claro.

– Gina, eu achei que já havíamos nos acertado.

– Nos beijamos, até aí tudo bem. Só que eu não sei se eu sou capaz de deixar o orgulho de lado e esquecer certas palavras que você me disse quando fui me desculpar. – falei.

– Gina, desculpe por ter deixado você aqui sozinha, desculpe por não ter aceitado as suas desculpas no Ministério. Desculpa por tudo.

Ele falou essas palavras olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Por um momento eu achei que ia ceder, mas não seria tão fácil assim.

– Você disse que não precisávamos mais um do outro. O que fez você mudar de ideia assim tão de repente?

Ele me olhou e, pela primeira vez, vi uma sombra de súplica em seu olhar.

– Porque eu senti sua falta, e percebi que minha vida não tem o menor sentido sem você ao meu lado.

Ele se aproximou e me beijou, só que, em pouco tempo, eu o afastei e ele arrastou sua boca até a minha orelha, mordiscando-a de uma forma torturante. Tentei me aproveitar da pouca lucidez que ainda me restava.

– Harry, por favor, ainda não terminamos de conversar. – falei, com a voz fraca.

– Terminaremos depois. – respondeu ele, passando da minha orelha para o meu pescoço, espalhando beijos por todas as regiões ali presentes.

Tentei conter um gemido, mas foi impossível, seus carinhos eram muito bons e cheios de saudades.

Colei sua boca na minha novamente, o puxando pra que ele ficasse deitado sobre mim. Meus dedos percorriam seu peito, à procura dos botões de sua camisa, que logo foram encontrados e abertos.

Joguei a camisa dele pra longe, e beijei toda a área que agora estava despida.

Os gemidos de Harry eram como músicas para os meus ouvidos. Ele logo tratou de retirar a parte de cima de meu pijama, examinando cada parte do meu corpo com desejo.

Ele acariciou meus seios, e logo sua boca estava perdida ali.

No momento em que ele começou a me tocar, foi que eu pude perceber como eu realmente havia sentido falta dele.

Pude senti sua excitação pressionando a minha intimidade, e soube que ele me desejava tanto quanto eu o desejava.

Sua boca desceu dos meus seios até a minha barriga, e suas mão foram parar no cós do meu short, que rapidamente foi retirado dali junto com a calcinha que eu usava.

Seus dedos acariciaram minha intimidade, levando-me à loucura.

Meus gemidos aumentavam cada vez mais. Eu o puxei e livrei-o de sua calça e cueca fazendo com que ficássemos, os dois, completamente despidos.

Sua boca subiu novamente para o meu rosto, e ele me beijou intensamente, penetrando-me logo em seguida, dando início a uma dança sincronizada na qual éramos especialistas. Ele me amava com saudade, paixão e urgência, e eu o retribuía da mesma forma.

De repente, seus movimentos cessaram e ele me olhou fundo nos olhos.

– Senti sua falta, ruiva. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– Eu também senti sua falta. – sussurrei de volta.

Ele voltou a me encarar, só que dessa vez mais intensamente.

– Eu te amo, Gina, nunca duvide disso.

– No dia que eu fui ao Ministério, você disse que não sabia se ainda me amava.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e falou, com simplicidade:

– Pessoas mentem.

Sorri e deixei que nossa dança recomeçasse de novo e de novo. Estava muito cansada e suada, mas não tinha pressa nenhuma em que aquilo acabasse.

Acordei com o choro de Lílian. Eu estava aninhada ao peito de Harry, um lençol fino nos cobria.

Levantei e vesti os primeiros short e blusa que vi pela frente e fui até o quarto de Lílian.

Ela chorava alto no berço branco, e eu sabia que era porque estava com fome. Peguei-a, cuidadosamente, e plantei um beijo em sua testa.

Seus cabelos eram ruivos, e ella era uma mistura perfeita entre mim e Harry, se parecia com os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de alimentá-la, fui até a sala, onde os meninos brincavam animadamente em um jogo que Harry havia comprado pra eles.

Quando me viram, correram até mim, querendo ver Lílian.

Como eles não alcançavam, sentei num sofá e deixei que os dois ficassem paparicando a irmãzinha mais nova.

Começaram a fazer palhaçada numa tentativa inútil de fazê-la rir, pois ainda era muito pequena. Quem acabou rindo da cena que os dois estavam fazendo fui eu.

Harry apareceu sorrindo ao pé da escada. Os meninos correram até ele, fazendo com que ele sentasse ao meu lado para que os dois sentassem em seu colo.

Harry me deu um beijo rápido, e se juntou aos filhos, fazendo palhaçadas pra Lílian.

Fiquei feliz com aquela cena. Minha família finalmente estava em paz de novo.

...

Gente, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Queria pedir a vocês que comentassem o capitulo, pois o passado quase não teve comentários :/ Bom, espero que gostem, beijos :*

**Ika chan: **kkkk obrigada, beijão :*

**Naty weasley potter: **obrigada, beijos :*

**Gabi G. W. Potter: **obrigada fofa! Beijos :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Pov. Gina**

Estava acabando de almoçar, quando a campainha tocou.

– Deixa que eu vou. – falei pra Harry.

Fui até a porta, já sem sabendo quem estaria do outro lado. Abri e me deparei com uma Hermione sorridente, com uma barriga enorme.

– E aí, Gina? Já podemos ir? – perguntou ela, abraçando-me rapidamente.

– Um momento. Deixe só eu acabar de almoçar. Você quer comer alguma coisa?

– Eu quero! – exclamou Rony, aparecendo atrás de Hermione, segurando a mão de Rosa.

– Você não tem jeito, não é, Ronald? – falou Hermione, rindo.

– Tudo bem, Rony. Harry está lá na cozinha com as crianças. – falei, caminhando até a cozinha, com eles em meus calcanhares.

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que Lílian havia nascido. Eu e Harry nos acertamos completamente depois de seu nascimento, mas eu fiz questão de fazê-lo prometer que iria transferir Cho Chang.

Estava tudo bem.

Eu e Mione havíamos combinado de fazer compras hoje, e Harry e Rony ficariam em minha casa com as crianças.

Entramos na cozinha e Rony imediatamente se sentou, pondo comida em um prato. Sentei em meu lugar, e engoli rapidamente o restante de minha comida.

– Acabei, Mione, vamos.

Fui até Tiago, beijei o topo de sua cabeça e falei:

– Comporte-se, Tiago. Não vá se aproveitar da paciência do seu pai não, ouviu, mocinho?

Ele me deu um sorriso maroto e me puxou pra beijar minha bochecha.

Depois, fui até Alvo e também beijei sua cabeça, mas sabia que não precisava pedir para se comportar, Alvo era super quieto e obediente.

Por último, andei até Harry e falei em seu ouvido:

– Cuide dos meninos e lembre-se da Lílian também. Se ela acordar, eu deixei um leite separado, é só esquentar e dar a ela, só que não esquente muito. E, a propósito, não deixe Tiago destruir a casa, ok?

Ele riu e me beijou.

– Ok, Sra. Potter.

Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e fui até a lareira com Hermione.

Chegamos no Beco Diagonal, e vimos que estava cheio de gente. Era compreensível, pois fomos até lá em plena tarde de sábado.

Passamos a tarde toda entrando e saindo de lojas, principalmente lojas de bebê, pois Hermione queria comprar algumas roupinhas pra quando Hugo nascesse.

Fomos em todos os tipos de loja que encontramos, mas depois decidimos ir a um Shopping trouxa, pois Mione disse que teria muito mais opções de roupas.

Fomos a um Shopping de Londres e compramos vestidos, biquínis, roupas pras crianças, algumas camisas pra Harry e Rony e acabamos indo até a uma loja de lingeries.

Saímos do shopping cheias de sacolas mas, graças a um feitiço muito bem realizado por Hermione, as sacolas não estavam pesando nada.

Aparatamos em frente de casa e entramos.

A casa estava uma bagunça.

Brinquedos espalhados por toda a parte e objetos jogados pelo chão.

Procurei por Harry e pelas crianças, mas não estavam no andar de baixo, então subi as escadas e abri a porta do nosso quarto.

A cena que eu vi era bastante bonita.

Harry estava deitado em nossa cama com Tiago de um lado e Alvo em outro, ambos abraçados a ele, e Lílian estava deitada de bruços em seu peito. Todos dormiam.

Me aproximei um pouco e vi que, num colchão ao lado de nossa cama, Rosa dormia abraçada à Rony. Pelo sorriso bobo de Hermione, ela havia ficava tão comovida quanto eu.

– Vamos deixá-los dormir. – sussurrei pra ela.

Ela assentiu, mas no momento em que eu ia fechando a porta atrás de mim, ouvi a voz de Harry me chamando.

– Gina?

Virei e sorri pra ele.

– Não sabia que vocês já tinham chegado. – falou ele.

– Chegamos agora mesmo.

– Gina? – ouvi a voz de Hermione atrás de mim, mas fiz um gesto pra que ela esperasse um instante.

– Você ainda vai dormir, Harry?

Novamente a voz de Hermione. De novo, fiz um gesto pra que ela esperasse.

– Não. Mas está um pouco difícil pra eu sair daqui. – respondeu ele, sorrindo para os dois filhos que dormiam abraçados a ele.

– Gina, por Merlin! – falou Mione, agora alto – Minha barriga está doendo muito!

Me virei rapidamente pra ela. Ela estava apoiada à parede com uma das mãos e, com a outra, segurava a barriga.

– Calma, Hermione. Será que o Hugo já vai nascer?

– Acho que sim. Chame o Rony. Rápido!

Corri até o colchão que Rony estava deitado, ele roncava alto.

Depois de muitas tentativas, Rony abriu os olhos, assustado.

– Rony, acorda! Eu acho que seu filho está nascendo.

– O QUÊ? Cadê a Hermione?

– Está na sala. Vamos logo, precisamos levá-la pro hospital.

– Certo, estou indo.

Fui até Harry e falei baixo, para os meninos não acordarem:

– Eu vou com Rony e Hermione para o hospital, quando as crianças acordarem vá com elas pra lá, ou então deixe-as na Toca, ok?

– Certo. – respondeu ele.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e saí apressada.

Fomos de carro até o St. Mungus, onde levaram Mione para uma sala e pediram para eu e Rony esperarmos.

Rony roia as unhas, nervoso.

– Relaxe, Roniquinho, vai dar tudo certo. – falei tentando acalmá-lo.

– Falar é fácil, Gina.

–Falar é fácil? Não sei se você lembra, Ronald, mas eu já tive TRÊS filhos, então eu não estou apenas falando.

– Mas é pior pra mim e pro Harry, que não sabemos o que está acontecendo lá dentro. Você precisa ver como o Harry fica, parece que vai desmaiar.

Ri, imaginando a cena. Mas era bem o estilo de Harry ficar preocupado. Ele era muito super protetor.

Depois de meia hora, Harry chegou com as crianças. Rosa correu para o colo de Rony, e eu peguei minha pequena dos braços de Harry. Ela estava acordada, mas estava quietinha.

– E aí, meu sobrinho já nasceu? – perguntou Harry.

– Ainda não, amor, mas eu acho que falta pouco. – respondi.

– Mamãe, porque estamos aqui? – perguntou Tiago.

– Porque o bebê do tio Rony e da tia Hermione está nascendo.

– Mas o bebê deles não é a Rosa? – perguntou ele, fazendo cara de quem não estava entendendo.

Eu ri e respondi:

– A Rosa também é o bebê deles, mas eles agora terão outro bebê pra fazer companhia à Rosa.

– Ele vai ser do tamanho da Lílian, mamãe? – perguntou Alvo.

– Sim, Alvo.

Ainda demorou um pouco até o médico vim dizer que o Hugo havia nascido. O Rony e a Rosa foram os primeiros a entrar. Depois eu entrei com Harry e disse aos meninos que quando o Hugo já estivesse em casa, eles poderiam ir vê-lo.

Entrei com Harry e vi um pequeno embrulho de cabelos ruivos nos braços de Hermione.

Ele era a cara de Rony, mas dissemos que ele também parecia com Hermione pra que ela não ficasse triste.

– Bom, Mione, se não se importa acho melhor eu e o Harry irmos, as crianças devem estar cansadas. Você já irá pra casa hoje? – perguntei.

– Acho que sim. O médico disse que meu parto foi excelente e que depois que eu tomasse as porções eu poderia ir.

– Ok, então. – respondi – Se precisarem de alguma coisa é só ligar ou mandar um patrono.

Dei um beijo leve em Hugo e um abraço rápido em Hermione.

Harry fez o mesmo, e saímos.

Chegamos em casa e Lílian e Alvo já estavam dormindo.

Subi e coloquei Lílian em seu berço e Harry colocou Alvo em seu quarto.

Depois de muita luta, consegui convencer Tiago a dormir, mas tive que contar história pra ele, até que finalmente ele pegou no sono.

Já tinham se passado mais de uma hora que havíamos chegado em casa, quando finalmente eu pude entrar no quarto pra dormir.

Encontrei Harry deitado na cama, lendo um livro.

Fui até o closet e coloquei uma camisola azul marinho. Andei até a cama e deitei ao lado de Harry.

– Hoje foi um dia longo, hein? – falou ele, pondo o livro de lado.

– Com certeza. – respondi – Estou super cansada.

– Eu também. – respondeu ele, fazendo com que eu ficasse de costas pra ele para que ele me abraçasse.

Eu estiquei meu braço para desligar o abajur que ficava em cima de um criado mudo ao lado da cama, mas notei um pedaço um envelope ao seu lado.

– Harry, você sabe que envelope é esse? – perguntei, pegando o envelope.

– Não. – respondeu ele – Abra pra gente ver.

Abri o envelope e vi que dentro tinha uma pequena carta escrita com uma letra horrível e borrada.

_Olá Harry Potter e Gina Weasley!_

_Quanto tempo, não é mesmo?_

_Soube que agora vocês casaram e têm três filhinhos, é realmente uma pena que talvez eu tenha que matar eles também._

_Pois bem, Potter, você provavelmente ainda não sabe quem escreveu essa carta mas, eu sou uma pessoa que realmente ficou com ódio por você ter derrotado Lord Voldemort._

_Agora, eu farei você pagar por isso! Você e toda a sua família._

_Lembre-se Potter: vingança é um prato que se come frio e pelas beiradas._

_Ainda não fiz nada contra você, mas é uma questão de tempo._

_Até Breve!_

Acabei de ler a carta com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto.

Já haviam nos mandado várias cartas assim, todas eram brincadeira, mas nunca uma pareceu tão real.

Levantei-me imediatamente e fui até o quarto das crianças, com Harry em meus calcanhares.

Para o meu alívio, meus filhos dormiam tranquilamente.

Quando voltei ao meu quarto, encarei Harry.

– Será que é verdade?

– Acho que não, Gina. Já fizeram isso antes. – respondeu ele, me abraçando, tentando me acalmar.

– Mas essa está tão convincente, tão real...

– Não se preocupe, Gina, eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer a nossa família. Amanhã mesmo, eu vou reforçar os feitiços de proteção da casa e levarei essa carta ao Ministério.

Nesse instante, meu celular tocou. Era Hermione.

– Alô?

– Gina, recebemos um bilhete muito estranho! – falou Hermione, coma voz apavorada – Acabamos de chegar em casa e encontramos isso na sala.

– Nós também recebemos, Mione. Será que é verdade?

– Eu não sei, Gina. Mas eu estou apavorada.

– Olha, Mione, não vamos nos preocupar por enquanto. – falei, tentando acalmar eu e ela – Você teve um dia cheio, não se preocupe com isso. Descanse, ok?

– Ok, tchau.

– Tchau.

Desliguei e olhei pra Harry, preocupada.

– O que foi? – perguntou ele.

– Rony e Hermione também receberam.

– Por Merlin, quem foi o imbecil que mandou essas cartas?

– Eu não sei Harry, mas ele conseguiu me deixar com medo.

Ele novamente me abraçou.

– Não fique com medo, Gina. Não vai acontecer nada, eu prometo, ok?

– Certo.

– E essa carta provavelmente é só mais uma que nos mandam de brincadeira, querendo nos assustar.

– Certo, Harry.

– Não fique assim. – falou ele, me apertando mais, junto a ele – Amanhã vou levar ao Ministério. Vamos dormir.

Tentei acreditar nas palavras que ele falou, mas algo me dizia que elas não eram verdadeiras.

Deitei, com o braço dele em volta de mim, mas demorei muito a dormir, aquelas palavras simplesmente não saíam da minha cabeça.

...

Oi, pessoal. Desculpem pela demora, ando sem tempo :/ Obrigada pelos comentários! Beijão!

**Naty Weasley Potter: **own, obrigada fofa. Esse casal é lindo demais. Ainda vem muita coisa por aí, se prepare kkk. Beijos :*

**Ika Chan: **muito obrigada, beijos :*

**Gabi: **Own, obrigada linda. Ainda vai ter muita coisa entre eles kkkk. Beijos :*

**Isinha Weasley Potter: **ownt, obrigada. Eles são lindo juntos. Muito obrigada por comentar, beijos :*

**Yukiyuri: **kkkk intrigas ainda não, mas vai haver acontecimentos beem fortes. Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Lu potter 17: **kkkkkkk obrigada, beijos :*


	11. Chapter 11

Pov. Gina

Passou-se um mês desde que tínhamos recebido a carta. Não voltamos a receber nenhuma outra, mas eu só me tranqüilizei quando Harry reforçou os feitiços da casa e levou a carta para o ministério.

Eu estava deitada com a cabeça em seu peito, apenas um lençol branco fino nos envolvendo. Apoiei meu cotovelo na cama e beijei seu rosto, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e me abraçar mais forte.

– Temos que arrumar as coisas para o aniversário do Teddy. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

– Isso pode esperar um pouco, não é? Estou desejando uma coisa – falou olhando de cima abaixo as curvas finas do meu corpo.

– Posso saber o que o Sr. Potter está desejando? – perguntei, rindo.

– Uma ruiva linda e ciumenta que está deitada do meu lado nesse exato momento – disse com um sorriso maroto – Você.

Eu sorri quando ele se aproximou e colou seus lábios nos meus, dando início a um beijo calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo provocante.

Mergulhei minha mão em seus cabelos já bagunçados enquanto o puxava para mais perto de mim. O fato de já estarmos sem roupa facilitou.

Ele desceu sua boca para o meu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando-o levemente. Os gemidos insistiam em sair da minha boca e eu não tentava reprimi-los, aquela sensação era muito boa.

Puxei sua boca de volta à minha e, depois de outro beijo, desci meu rosto para o seu peito e sua barriga, traçando um caminho de beijos provocantes e, ao mesmo tempo, acariciando seu membro, que já mostrava desejo por mim, com as mãos.

Ele gemeu alto e mergulhou sua boca em meus seios. Merlin, eu arfei nesse momento.

O desejo só aumentava e eu sabia que não agüentaria aquela tortura por muito tempo.

– Harry, por favor. – pedi arfante.

Ele decidiu atender o meu pedido e, após acariciar minha intimidade, me penetrou lenta e profundamente, fazendo movimentos cautelosos que aumentavam cada vez mais o ritmo.

Passei minhas longas unhas por suas costas, aranhando-as.

Senti nossos corpos suados tremerem de prazer e nos derramamos um sobre o outro na mesma hora, de uma forma prazerosa.

Deitei minha cabeça no seu peito e, após ele colocar seu braço em minha volta, adormecemos.

Não demorei a acordar, estava muito preocupada com o aniversário do nosso afilhado. Iríamos comemorar na toca e eu iria decorar tudo com o tema de quadribol, faria de tudo pra que seu aniversário fosse perfeito. Eu e o Harry éramos muito apegados a ele, que lembrava tanto Lupin quanto Tonks. Nós teríamos trazido ele para morar conosco, mas ele foi a única pessoa que restou a Andrômeda, então achamos que seria injusto com ela.

Tomei um banho rápido e fui até o quarto de Lílian. Chegando lá, encontrei Harry sentado, numa poltrona no canto do quarto, com Lílian em seus braços. Fui até lá e beijei a testa de minha pequena e logo após abracei meu marido, que me beijou o rosto.

– Amor, se importa de ficar com ela enquanto arrumo os meninos pra irmos até a Toca? – perguntei manhosa.

– Não, anjo. Pode deixar que fico com ela.

Sorri e quando saí do quarto, falei em voz alta:

– Você é o melhor marido do mundo, Harry Potter!

Pude o ouvir rindo no quarto.

– Eu sei, Gina! – respondeu convencido, fazendo-me rir.

Entrei no quarto de Alvo e o encontrei brincando com Tiago.

– Os bebês da mamãe estão prontos pra se arrumar pra preparar o aniversário do Teddy?

– Sim, mamãe – perguntou Tiago - O Teddy vem dormir aqui hoje?

– Vem, mas você terá que deixá-lo dormir, Tiago, e não fazer como da vez passada, que começaram a procurar a capa da invisibilidade do seu pai enquanto dormíamos.

Ri, lembrando do dia em que aquilo aconteceu. Tiago deu um sorriso maroto e respondeu:

– Pode deixar, mamãe, hoje eu arranjo alguma coisa mais divertida pra gente fazer! – respondeu ele, rindo.

Lancei um olhar cheio de censura a ele, e os coloquei para tomar banho.

Depois de arrumar Tiago, Alvo, Lílian e, praticamente, Harry, chegamos à Toca.

Rony e Hermione também estavam lá, pois prometeram que nos ajudariam com os preparativos.

Passamos a manhã toda e metade da tarde arrumando as coisas. Colocamos alguns feitiços para que ficasse parecendo que a área que as mesas ficavam era um campo de quadribol. A mesa das guloseimas estava repleta de doces em formato dos tipos de bolas de quadribol, importados diretamente da Dedos de Mel.

Mas o que estava mais bonito era o bolo, que era em formato de um pomo de ouro.

Após acabarmos os preparativos, arrumei meus filhos e Harry, e esperamos os convidados chegarem. A Toca enchia cada vez mais à medida que o tempo passava. Quando Teddy chegou, ele ficou super animado com a festa. Correu na minha direção e me deu um abraço forte.

– Feliz aniversário, amorzinho da dinda! – falei, abraçando-lhe forte.

– Obrigado, dinda! – respondeu ele, animadamente, beijando minha bochecha.

– Você já falou com o seu padrinho? – perguntei procurando o lugar onde, minutos antes, Harry havia estado.

– Já – respondeu Teddy com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Os meninos estão brincando ali atrás, pode ir lá se quiser – falei sorrindo.

Ele nem me deixou terminar e já estava correndo para onde eu apontei.

Sorri. Ele se dava muito bem com os meninos.

Fui até o quarto verificar se Lílian ainda estava dormindo, e depois de ter certeza que a temperatura do quarto estava ideal, voltei pra festa.

A festa foi ótima, todos se divertiram muito, principalmente as crianças, que choraram para não ir embora. Quando finalmente só restaram os Weasley e os Potter, eu, Harry e as crianças fomos pra casa.

Lílian, como sempre, já chegou dormindo, então eu só tive que trocar sua roupinha por um pijama e colocá-la no berço.

Alvo também dormiu rápido, porém estranhei uma coisa quando estava saindo do quarto dele. A gaveta de sua cômoda estava aberta, sendo que eu a fechei antes de sair. Eu sempre fecho.

Olhei e meu coração parou uma batida quando vi que dentro tinha uma carta.

Aquilo ainda não havia acabado.

Corri, com lágrimas nos olhos, até onde Harry estava.

– O que houve, Gina? – ele perguntou, preocupado, vendo a minha aflição.

– Encontrei isso na cômoda de Alvo. – falei, entregando-lhe o envelope.

– Deixe-me ver – pediu ele, com preocupação e raiva no olhar.

Ele pegou a carta e leu em voz alta:

Aqui estou eu de novo, não é mesmo?

Vocês entregaram a carta anterior para o Ministério, mas não deveriam ter feito isso.

Agora vocês me irritaram e, quando eu fico irritado, eu não meço muito os meus atos.

O dono do quarto que eu deixei essa carta, eu soube que era o favorito do Potter, então será o primeiro que eu irei matar se vocês não resolverem ficar calados.

Até logo e, lembrem-se: minha presença pode ser tão imperceptível quanto à de um elfo doméstico.

– Harry, isso já foi longe demais, precisamos fazer alguma coisa. – falei trêmula. Lágrimas se acumulando nos meus olhos.

– Eu sei. Tem uma coisa que eu sei que eu não te contei pra não deixá-la preocupada, mas que agora eu vou ter que lhe falar. – o tom de sua voz era cauteloso e preocupado, olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

– O que foi, Harry? Você está me deixando com medo.

– Quando enviaram a carta anterior, o Ministério conseguiu rastrear de onde vinha, só que acharam melhor não agirem ainda, pois poderia ser apenas uma brincadeira. Tudo indica que seja um laboratório no sul da Escócia. Eu acho que teremos que resolver isso, e a única forma é ir até lá.

– É isso que eles querem, Harry! Você não pode ir, eles irão te machucar!

– Eu não irei sozinho, Gina. Provavelmente o Rony irá comigo. Precisamos garantir a segurança das nossas famílias, Gina! E a única maneira é essa.

Comecei a chorar de verdade e o abracei forte.

– Harry, nossa família está tão bem, por que isso tinha que acontecer? – perguntei entre os soluços.

– Gina, olhe pra mim. – pediu ele, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos – Eu prometo que ficará tudo bem. Eu, você e as crianças, ok? Eu farei tudo possível e até impossível se for preciso!

– Eu confio em você, Harry. Só prometa que voltará pra mim. – pedi, lutando contra o desespero que se apoderava do meu corpo.

– Eu prometo, meu amor – respondeu ele, me beijando e aconchegando-me em seus braços – sempre.

...

Oi, pessoal. Obrigada pelos comentários, e tenho uma ótima notícia: agora minha fic está sendo betada por **Raquel, **uma amiga que eu adoro e confio muito. Os capítulos agora vão ficar cada vez melhores. Bom, espero que vocês recebam bem a nova beta. Beijão :*

**Nicky Evans: **kkkkkkkk eu ainda não vou contar kkkk Mas ainda vem muita coisa por aí. Beijos :**

**Gabi G. W. Potter: **kkkk vai continuar curiosa (haha sou má!) Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Gabi: **são todos muito lindo mesmo. Ainda não vou contar quem está por trás de tudo, mas os próximos capítulos esclarecerão as coisas! Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Isinha weasley potter: **kkkkkk vai continuar curiosa ! haha, obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos :*

**Ika chan: **tudo bem, até eu demoro às vezes a postar, o importante é que você leu e comentou (: obrigada mesmo, beijos :*


	12. Chapter 12

Pov. Gina

– Certo, Rony, nos encontramos daqui a meia hora.

Ouvi a voz de Harry enquanto ele entrava no quarto. Ele estava no telefone com Rony. Iriam viajar hoje.

Ele guardou o celular no bolso e veio na direção da cama onde eu estava deitada apoiando minha cabeça com os braços. Ele se ajoelhou para sua cabeça ficar na altura da minha e me beijou levemente.

– Gina, não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já estão, por favor. Eu já te disse: vai ficar tudo bem – pediu quase que suplicando.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntei sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Eu não tenho certeza, mas temos que nos convencer disso. Temos que acreditar, ok? – disse e beijou as costas da minha mão direita.

Ele se levantou e eu imitei seu movimento, ficando de pé na sua frente.

E o abracei forte.

– Por favor, tome cuidado. – pedi. As lágrimas voltando a se formarem nos meus olhos.

– Eu vou tomar, prometo. Agora acho melhor irmos para o aeroporto. Eu e Rony decidimos que seria melhor ir de avião, pois daria tempo de refletirmos e bolarmos algumas estratégias. Você consegue voltar dirigindo pra casa com as crianças?

– Claro que sim, Harry. Eu sei dirigir – respondi fria.

– Sei que sabe – rebateu passando seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

Desvencilhei-me do seu braço e fui até o quarto dos meninos chamá-los. Lílian havia passado a noite na Toca, a pedido de minha mãe.

O caminho até o aeroporto foi silencioso, eu não era a única que estava triste por Harry ter que viajar por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, nossos filhos também estavam.

Até que chegamos ao enorme aeroporto trouxa. O espaço era amplo e cheio de janelas de vidro, onde pessoas acenavam e sorriam para familiares que entravam nos aviões – familiares que essas pessoas sabiam que voltariam para casa.

Fomos até um local reservado esperar por Rony e Hermione que logo chegariam.

– Papai, você volta logo? – perguntou Tiago quebrando o silêncio.

– Farei o possível. Prometo que vou voltar cheio de presentes pra vocês, certo? – disse sorrindo, evitando a verdade para acalmá-los.

– Oba! – exclamaram os dois, sorrindo amplamente.

Harry deu um abraço apertado nos dois e só naquele momento eu pude perceber como estava sendo difícil pra ele ter que fazer aquela viagem.

Até agora eu só tinha visto o meu lado. Eu sabia que no momento em que ele partisse, eu me sentiria sozinha e desprotegida, como se uma parte de mim tivesse ido embora, mas eu ainda teria meus filhos, e ele não.

Discutimos algumas vezes por conta daquela viagem. Eu sabia que eles precisavam ir, pela nossa própria segurança, mas eu não conseguia admitir isso em voz alta. Não conseguia deixar alguém que amo simplesmente partisse para me defender, pondo em risco a própria vida.

Eu tinha consciência que seria apenas uma viagem e que logo ele estaria de volta, mas meu corpo e minha mente custavam a acreditar nisso.

Ele veio até mim e me puxou para que sentássemos no sofá em um canto do local.

Eu coloque meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e fiz com que olhasse pra mim.

– Escute, eu sei que está sendo difícil pra você também. Mas eu te amo, e não consigo aceitar a idéia de te ter longe de mim, por isso não concordo com essa viagem, mas eu sei que é preciso. Só me prometa que vai tomar cuidado e que não vai arranjar nenhuma veela por lá, ok?

Ele riu e me beijou rapidamente.

– Eu nem sabia que lá moram veelas. Você não entende, mas eu só tenho olhos pra você, ruiva ciumenta. – eu ri e ele continuou – Eu prometo que vou te mandar cartas todos os dias mandando notícias. E, se eu tivesse outra escolha, eu não iria, mas eu tenho que proteger nossa família, tenho que proteger você, porque vocês são tudo pra mim.

Senti meus olhos arderem e comecei a chorar silenciosamente, abraçada a ele.

Até que fomos interrompidos pelas crianças:

– Tio Rony chegou! – gritou Alvo apontando para uma das portas de vidro.

Soltei Harry, de má vontade, e vi que Hermione estava tão aflita quanto eu.

Ela segurava Rony pelo tórax, como se estivesse abraçando-o enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura e, diferente de Hermione, mostrava-se decidido, com passos confiantes.

Havíamos combinado que, durante a viagem, ela ficaria lá em casa, no caso de ocorrer alguma emergência. Pelo visto nós duas chegaríamos em casa chorando.

– Pronto pra ir, Harry? – perguntou Rony, indo cumprimentá-lo.

– Sim, e você? – perguntou Harry, apertando sua mão

– Também – respondeu Rony sem muitas palavras, diferente do habitual.

– Bom, então vamos, o vôo já vai sair – avisou Harry olhando para mim.

Fui até Rony e o abracei, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

– Cuidado, e cuide do Harry pra mim – pedi quase que suplicando.

– O Harry já é adulto, Gina, sabe se cuidar. Mas eu prometo que não o deixo chegar perto de nenhuma garota bonita, ok?

Eu ri fracamente e assenti.

Após Hermione abraçar Harry, ela foi se despedir de Rony, e eu do meu marido.

O abracei forte.

– Vou sentir sua falta – admiti.

– Eu também, meu amor – respondeu ele.

– Tome cuidado, ok? – pedi arrumando suas vestes como minha mãe sempre fazia em despedidas.

– Pode deixar.

– Amo você – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele colou seus lábios nos meus em um beijo triste de despedida.

– Eu também – respondeu ele.

Ele me soltou e abraçou Tiago e Alvo mais uma vez.

– Cuidem da mamãe e da Lílian, ouviram? – pediu.

– Sim – responderam os dois, abraçando o pai.

– Papai ama vocês – Harry beijou o topo da cabeça de cada um.

– Harry, já está na hora, o vôo já vai sair. – chamou Rony.

– Tudo bem, estou indo – respondeu ele, olhando os filhos mais uma vez com desespero nos olhos.

– Boa viagem – disse de novo, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

– Obrigada, amor, tchau. – beijou o topo da minha cabeça e saiu, acompanhado por Rony.

Nós os olhamos até passarem pelo balcão de embarque e desaparecerem dentro de uma sala.

Chamei Hermione e fomos até as janelas de vidro, por onde víamos o avião que eles viajariam.

Após algum tempo sem conseguir vê-los, eles apareceram, indo em direção ao avião.

Não haviam nos vistos, porém, quando Harry foi subir as escadas para entrar no avião, ele nos avistou e chamou Rony.

Os dois acenaram pra nós. Alvo e Tiago mandaram tchau animadamente para o pai, enquanto eu chorava e acenava triste. Mandei-lhe um beijo com a mão e ele entrou.

Observei o avião levantar vôo e ir se afastando rapidamente, levando o homem que eu amo pra longe de mim.

– Gina, acho melhor irmos. As crianças devem estar com fome. – falou Mione e, quando a olhei, percebi que ela também chorava.

– É. Vamos. – virei para os meninos e falei – Está na hora de irmos pra casa.

Tiago veio até mim e me abraçou.

– Não chore, mamãe. O papai vai voltar logo, ele disse pra cuidarmos de você enquanto isso.

Sorri e o abracei, fazendo um gesto pra Alvo se juntar a nós.

– Eu sei, meu amor. É só que a mamãe vai ficar com saudades. – falei – Vamos pra casa, vocês precisam almoçar.

Eles assentiram e fomos para o carro, seguidos por Hermione e Rosa.

No estacionamento, os meninos pediram pra ir no carro de Hermione, pois queriam brincar com rosa. Eu não me opus, seria melhor que eles não me vissem chorando enquanto dirigia pra casa.

Entrei no carro e liguei o som, esperando que alguma música agitada melhorasse o meu astral, mas a música que estava tocando me colocou mais pra baixo ainda.

Eu sempre precisei ficar um pouco sozinha

Eu nunca pensei que eu precisaria de você quando chorasse

E os dias parecem anos quando eu estou sozinha

E a cama aonde você dorme

Está arrumada do seu lado

Quando você vai embora eu conto os passos que você dá

Você percebe o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

Quando você vai embora

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

Quando você vai embora

O rosto que eu conheci também me faz falta

Quando você vai embora

As palavras que eu preciso ouvir sempre ao longo do dia

E fazer tudo ficar bem

Eu sinto sua falta

Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes

Tudo que eu faço

Me lembra você

E as roupas que você largou estão espalhadas pelo chão

E elas cheiram igual a você

Eu amo as coisas que você faz

Quando você vai embora eu conto os passos que você dá

Você percebe o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

Quando você vai embora

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

Quando você vai embora

O rosto que eu conheci também me faz falta

Quando você vai embora

As palavras que eu preciso ouvir sempre ao longo do dia

E fazer tudo ficar bem

Eu sinto sua falta

Nós fomos feitos um para o outro

Para ficarmos juntos para sempre

Eu sei que fomos

Ohhhhh

Eu só quero que você saiba

Tudo o que eu faço me entrego de corpo e alma

Posso apenas respirar

Eu preciso saber que você está aqui comigo

Yeah

Quando você vai embora

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

Quando você vai embora

O rosto que eu conheci também me faz falta

Quando você vai embora

As palavras que eu preciso ouvir sempre ao longo do dia

E fazer tudo ficar bem

Eu sinto sua falta

A música acabou, e eu soluçava descontroladamente. Uma angústia e um medo cresciam cada vez mais dentro de mim. Eu sentia que alguma coisa daria errada, e estava com medo de que estivesse certa.

...

Olá, leitores lindos! Obrigada a todos pelos comentários do capítulo anterior. Acho que todos nós devemos nossos parabéns à Raquel Black, que me ajuda a tornar essa fic cada vez melhor. Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Não esqueçam de deixar comentários, beijos :*

**Ika chan: **kkkk obrigada, jaja você descobre tudo. Beijos :*

**Isinha weasley potter: **então você nao vai se responsabilizar (hahaha) . Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Gabi: **obrigada fofa, beijos :*

**Raquel Black: **Também adorei Raquel, acho que a maioria também adorou. Beijos :*

**Gabi G. W. Potter: **kkkkkk obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Naty Weasley Potter: **kkkkk você vai descobrir tudo logo logo, falta pouco kkkk beijos :*


	13. Chapter 13

Pov. Gina

Gina, meu amor,

Estou morrendo de saudades de você e das crianças.

Acho que agora não vai demorar muito para voltarmos. Já sabemos onde fica o laboratório, só falta descobrir quem está por trás disso.

Acho que, depois que tudo isso acabar, deveríamos passar alguns dias aqui na Escócia. É um lugar lindo!

Mande lembranças pra Hermione e para as crianças (vou voltar cheio de presentes pra elas).

Tudo indica que eu e o Rony iremos hoje até o tal laboratório. Não fique preocupada, vamos tomar cuidado.

Quando tudo isso acabar, eu finalmente voltarei pra você. Sinto falta de te beijar, te abraçar, te amar, te tocar... Sinto falta de absolutamente tudo, mas prometo que logo teremos isso de volta.

Ah! Em resposta da sua carta anterior: fique tranqüila, ainda não encontramos nenhuma veela! Mesmo que isso não faça nenhuma diferença porque eu só tenho olhos pra uma mulher, e ela está lendo esta carta nesse exato momento.

Bem, amor, vou ter que sair com o Rony agora. Lembre-se de estar sempre verificando os feitiços de proteção da casa e sair o menos possível.

Amo você.

Com Amor,

Harry (eternamente seu).

Sorri ao terminar de ler a carta.

Depois de quase dois meses, finalmente ele voltaria pra mim.

Nós trocamos cartas diversas vezes durante esse tempo, sempre contando o que acontecia no dia-a-dia.

A preocupação que eu tive ao sair do aeroporto ainda estava comigo, mas se encontrava, de alguma forma, adormecida.

A Lílian agora estava com três meses e, para o meu alívio, era um bebê tranqüilo. Em contrapartida, Alvo e Tiago ficaram mais danados, pois adoravam pirraçar Rosa, mesmo que isso lhes rendesse uns bons castigos.

Hugo também era um bebê quieto e Hermione babava por ele.

Em resumo, tudo se passou tranquilamente nesses últimos dois meses.

Hoje teria uma festa dada pelo Ministro para homenagear os melhores aurores, e eu e Hermione fomos convidadas para representar Harry e Rony. Nós aceitamos e, neste momento, estávamos nos arrumando pra ir.

Deixamos Lílian e Hugo na Toca e Tiago, Alvo e Rosa iriam conosco. Depois de arrumar os meninos, subi para o quarto e tomei um banho quente, esperando relaxar.

Finalmente Harry iria voltar. Lembro que, nos primeiros dias de sua ausência, eu precisei tomar poções pra conseguir dormir, pois toda vez que eu deitava uma onda de pensamentos ruins atingiam minha cabeça. Ele ainda está me fazendo muita falta, mas o sentimento de perda foi amenizado pelas cartas que sempre começavam com meu amor e terminavam com eternamente seu e sempre me dizia que ele estava bem, com saudades.

Desliguei o chuveiro e me enrolei em uma toalha.

Como iria ser uma festa elegante, vesti um vestido longo marfim, que caía muito bem no meu corpo, definindo minhas curvas perfeitamente. Pus uma sandália alta e fui até o espelho arrumar meu cabelo. Decidi deixá-lo solto e cacheado nas pontas.

Saí do meu quarto e fui até o quarto onde Hermione estava dormindo. Ela também já estava pronta. Estava com um vestido longo bege de alcinhas, se olhando no espelho. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, ela estava bastante elegante.

– Hermione, você está linda! – disse observando-a pelo espelho.

– Obrigada, Gina, você também! – falou com um sorriso – Eu estou nervosa pra essa homenagem... O que teremos de fazer?

– Não sei... eu também estou nervosa. Acho que receberemos algum tipo de prêmio, ou subiremos em um palco... Não sei, nunca fui a uma homenagem desse tipo.

– Bom, acho melhor irmos para não nos atrasarmos – disse Hermione dando uma última checada no cabelo.

– Certo, vou chamar as crianças – falei indo em direção à porta.

Fui até o quarto de Alvo e os três estavam sentados quietinhos, como eu pedi, olhando diretamente para a porta quando eu entrei.

- Eba! – festejou Tiago enquanto Alvo e Rosa ficaram decepcionados.

- Que foi? – perguntei confusa checando se tinha alguma coisa no meu vestido.

- Ganhei a aposta, mamãe! – disse Tiago feliz correndo para abraçar as minhas pernas – eu apostei que você entraria no quarto primeiro!

Eu ri da bobagem das crianças.

– Vamos? – perguntei ainda rindo.

– Vamos, mamãe. Você está linda. – falou Alvo, vindo me abraçar também.

– Obrigada, meu amor. Agora vamos, ou chegaremos atrasados – disse segurando as mãos dos meninos – Venha, Rosa.

Todos nós fomos no meu carro, pois as crianças ainda não podiam aparatar.

Chegamos ao Ministério e fomos encaminhados a um salão reservado só para a comemoração.

O salão era enorme. O piso e as paredes nunca haviam mudado de cor, ainda eram negros, iluminados com o fogo de vários archotes presos nas paredes. Havia um palco montado no centro e o salão estava cheio de mesas redondas forradas com toalhas brancas de cetim.

Tinha um local, em um canto do salão, reservado para as crianças.

– Mamãe, eu posso "blincar" ali? – perguntou Alvo apontando para um lugar cheio de brinquedos.

– Pode. Tiago, você quer ir também? – perguntei ao mais velho.

– Quero sim – disse analisando o lugar com um sorriso maroto.

– Pode ir. Cuide do seu irmão, ok? – pedi olhando para Alvo correndo em direção ao local.

– Certo, mãe - respondeu e correu para acompanhar o irmão.

Tiago, Alvo e Rosa correram até lá e começaram a brincar com as outras crianças.

Ouvi alguém chamando meu nome e o de Hermione e nos viramos pra ver quem era.

– Quim! Quanto tempo, não é? – exclamei feliz indo na sua direção para lhe abraçar.

– É mesmo, Gina – respondeu ele com um sorriso. – Soube que agora você está trabalhando como comentarista da seção de quadribol, estou certo?

– Está sim. E aí, como você está?

– Estou bem. O Harry tem mandado notícias pra você? – perguntou baixando o tom de voz.

– Sim, quase todos os dias. – respondi me perguntando se ele sabia o que Harry e Rony estavam fazendo. Mas ele só sorriu e olhou para Hermione.

– E você, Hermione, como está? – ele perguntou.

– Bem, Quim, obrigada. Eu queria te perguntar o que teremos que fazer durante a homenagem.

– Ah, nada demais! Nós chamaremos os aurores para receber um pequeno certificado e, os que quiserem, podem dar um discurso. Mas, como Rony e Harry não estão presentes, vocês subirão no palco e receberão o certificado. Certo?

– Entendi, certo – respondeu Mione parecendo nervosa, olhando para o palco.

– Bem, se não se importam, acho melhor eu ir. Já era pra ter começado a homenagem – disse Quim se despedindo.

– Tudo bem, Ministro – respondi sorrindo.

Ele acenou pra nós e saiu em direção a um canto do palco.

– Gina, vamos sentar enquanto não começa? – perguntou Hermione.

– Vamos – concordei e olhei em volta procurando uma mesa.

Fomos até uma mesa onde estavam sentados Luna, Neville, Dino e Simas.

– Olá pessoal! – falei animadamente puxando uma cadeira ao lado de Dino para me sentar.

– Oi Gina! – respondeu Luna – Oi Hermione!

Eu e Hermione cumprimentamos todos que estavam na mesa e sentamos entre Neville e Dino.

– Olá, Gina – falou Dino, com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

– Oi Dino – respondi educadamente.

Vi que seu olhar correu por todo o meu corpo coberto pelo vestido.

Ele voltou a me olhar nos olhos, sorrindo.

– Então, Gina, faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos. Poderíamos sair qualquer dia desses.

Senti meu queixo cair. Dino tinha mesmo coragem de dar em cima de mim sabendo que sou casada? Decidi desconversar.

– Claro, Dino. O Harry adoraria rever os velhos amigos – respondi maliciosa.

Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, mas ele ainda não havia desistido.

– Você está namorando o Harry? – perguntou educadamente enquanto bebericava o Uísque de Fogo.

Ele realmente estava me dando nos nervos, e eu sabia que, se Harry estivesse comigo, ele já teria sido azarado.

– Não, Dino. Eu sou casada com Harry, e muito bem casada. Temos três filhos lindos.

Seu sorriso desapareceu e ele respondeu friamente:

– Certo, entendi.

Luna escolheu esse momento para chamar minha atenção:

– Cadê a minha afilhada, Gina? – perguntou ela.

Eu e Harry havíamos convidado ela e Neville pra serem os padrinhos de Lílian. Os dois ficaram super animados com o convite.

– Está com a minha mãe. Não quis trazê-la pra cá, ela geralmente dorme cedo – respondi sorrindo.

– Eu e o Neville estamos com saudades.

Nesse instante, o Ministro subiu no palco e murmurou um feitiço para que sua voz ficasse mais alta e todos no salão pudessem ouvi-lo.

– Boa Noite a todos! Obrigada a todos que estão aqui hoje, para a homenagem que iremos fazer aos melhores aurores que garantem a segurança do mundo bruxo. Vou chamar, um por um, e cada um subirá aqui para receber seu certificado e, se quiserem, dar um breve discurso a todos. Muito obrigado pela atenção.

Ele começou a chamar um por um dos aurores, em ordem alfabética, e eu me segurei pra não rir da expressão de Hermione quando ele chamou Córmaco McLaggen.

Quando a lista de aurores terminou, Quim voltou a falar:

– Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, não puderam comparecer, pois estão em uma missão garantindo a segurança de todos nós. Mas serão representados por suas maravilhosas esposas: Gina Potter e Hermione Weasley.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, e levantei sorrindo para subir no palco com Hermione, em meio aos aplausos de todos no salão.

Nós subimos e vimos que quem entregava os certificados, em uma mesinha, era ninguém menos que Minerva McGonaggal.

Sorrimos pra ela e pegamos os certificados. Tiramos uma foto com Quim e depois descemos do palco e sentamos novamente na mesa em que estávamos antes.

O ministro olhou para os convidados sorrindo.

– Bem, esses são os aurores que achamos mais que dignos de homenagem. Muito obrigado a todos. E podem começar a...

Mas antes que ele concluísse a frase, o salão foi invadido por uma luz intensa e podemos ver que era um patrono. Ouvimos a voz de Rony falar fraca e tristemente:

– A missão acabou. Estamos no St. Mungus. Estou ferido, mas vou me recuperar. Ninguém sabe se o Harry vai sobreviver.

A voz cessou com essas palavras dolorosas, deixando o salão em um silêncio absoluto e os meus filhos com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto. Parecia que todos no salão olhavam diretamente para mim.

...

Desculpem pela demora, pessoal! Viajei no feriado e não tive como postar. Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Deixem comentários, beijos :*

**Gabi G. W. Potter: **kkkkkkk se acaaalme kkk obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Isinha weasley potter: **Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, se acalme, beijos :*

**Ika Chan: **Own, brigada. O nome da musica é "When you're gone" da Avril Lavigne. Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*


	14. Chapter 14

Pov. Gina

Senti minha cabeça girar e voltar ao lugar de novo e de novo... Era como se todas as vezes que eu tentasse focalizar algo, tudo ficasse turvo e girasse.

– Gina! Gina, por Merlin, respire! Olhe pra mim, vai ficar tudo bem! – falava Hermione desesperadamente me segurando pelos ombros.

Senti-a colocar um copo de água em minha mão e bebi, sem pensar duas vezes. Precisava manter a calma, meus filhos estavam ali e haviam ouvido tudo.

– Gina, temos que deixar as crianças na Toca e ir para o St. Mungus. Por favor, mantenha a calma – pedia Hermione sem parar, mas sua voz parecia distante.

Foi então que as imagens do Patrono de Rony voltaram a minha mente. Eu precisava ser forte pelo Harry, pelos meus filhos.

–Tudo bem – falei ofegante, sentindo meus sentidos voltarem, lentamente, ao normal.

– Vamos chamá-las – disse Hermione agarrando minha mão e me puxando para onde as crianças estavam.

Segui Hermione e vi Tiago me olhando, horrorizado, e Alvo à beira do choro. Isso me desarmou ainda mais. Fui até eles, trêmula.

– Venham aqui, meus amores. – puxei-os para um abraço apertado e senti as lágrimas começando a descer pelo meu rosto. – O papai está doente, como vocês ouviram. Eu ainda não sei o que ele tem, mas tenho certeza que ele ficará bem, certo?

– Mas, mamãe, o Tio Rony disse que ele ia morrer. – falou Tiago, com os olhinhos enchendo de lágrimas. Meu coração ficou muito apertado, como se algo o tivesse comprimindo.

– Tenho certeza que o Tio Rony se confundiu. O pai de vocês é muito forte, não vai morrer tão rápido. Agora, prestem atenção: eu vou deixar vocês com a Vovó Molly e vou visitar o pai de vocês. Não quero que fiquem nervosos ou que chorem, ficará tudo bem, entenderam?

– Sim, mamãe. – responderam em uníssono.

Virei-me para Hermione que consolava uma Rosa chorosa.

– Vamos. Quero deixá-los logo. Preciso ver o Harry - falei tentando esconder o desespero da minha voz.

– Tudo bem. Vamos.

Passamos pela multidão aglomerada que, a todo tempo, me dizia palavras consoladoras. Eu apenas agradecia educadamente e seguia em frente.

Finalmente chegamos ao local onde havíamos deixado o carro. Acomodei as crianças e dei a partida.

Dirigi tão perdida em pensamentos, que nem vi o tempo passar ao chegar na Toca.

Minha mãe me viu e veio assustada até mim.

– Que cara é essa, Gina? O que aconteceu? – perguntou vendo o desespero nos meus olhos.

– O Harry está no St. Mungus. Ninguém sabe se conseguirá viver – falei tristemente, desejando, com todas as minhas forças, que minhas palavras fossem mentira.

– Ah, meu bem, não fique assim. Tenho certeza que ele ficará bem – minha mãe tentou me consolar.

– Eu espero, mamãe. Você pode ficar com as crianças enquanto eu e Hermione vamos lá? – praticamente implorei.

– Claro que sim, pode ficar tranqüila – garantiu mamãe abraçando Tiago, Alvo e Rosa que choravam em silencio nos observando.

Depois ela me abraçou apertado e eu fui para o carro com Hermione.

Ela não me deixou dirigir, sabia que eu não estava bem o suficiente para fazer isso.

– Será que ele vai ficar bem, Hermione? – perguntei chorosa.

– Claro, Gina. Esqueceu que estamos falando de Harry Potter? Ele é forte e, além disso, o Rony pode ter se enganado ou algo assim – ela tentou me tranqüilizar.

– Tomara – desejei com todas as minhas forças.

O caminho até o St. Mungus foi mais longo do que normalmente seria. Uma onda de pensamentos horríveis simplesmente invadia minha cabeça e custava a sair.

Finalmente pude ver as paredes do St. Mungus e senti meu coração bater mais rápido. Não sabia se era de ansiedade ou medo.

Hermione estacionou o carro próximo ao local e praticamente pulamos para fora do carro.

Entramos no hospital e paramos numa recepção, onde uma moça de cabelos pretos estava sentada atrás de uma mesa de vidro.

– Boa Noite. Nós gostaríamos de ver Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter, acho que chegaram há pouco tempo – falou Hermione tentando controlar a voz.

– Certo, aguardem um momento. Vocês são o que deles? – perguntou a recepcionista enquanto mexia em alguns pergaminhos.

– Eu sou esposa de Rony e ela é esposa do Harry - respondeu Hermione torcendo os dedos nervosamente.

A mulher continuou mexendo nos pergaminhos e falou com um curandeiro que passava por ali.

– Vocês já podem ver Ronald Weasley, mas Harry Potter está recebendo alguns cuidados e só poderá ser visto daqui a pouco – informou a recepcionista, nos olhando sem interesse.

– Ele vai sobreviver, não é? – as palavras escapuliram tão rápido da minha boca que foi como se outra pessoa tivesse falado, e não eu.

– Não tenho como saber, Sra. Potter, mas tenha certeza que os nossos curandeiros farão tudo que estiver em seu alcance – disse a recepcionista em tom eficiente.

– Tudo bem, obrigada – agradeci e segui Hermione perdida em pensamentos.

Não sei como, mas o que ela falou me deixou pior do que o que eu já estava.

Um curandeiro apareceu e nos guiou até o quarto em que Rony estava.

Nós entramos e vimos que Rony estava repleto de curativos, mas nada muito grave, o que deixou Hermione bastante aliviada.

Ela correu e o abraçou, seguida por mim.

– Que ótimo que você está bem, Roniquinho! – falei, tentando parecer animada, mas não sei se funcionou.

Rony olhou pra mim, vi que em seu rosto não havia nenhuma sombra de alívio ou tranqüilidade, apenas tristeza.

– Gina, eu sinto muito. Não consegui cuidar do Harry, como você me pediu antes de partirmos. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido... Eu não pude evitar, eu juro por Merlin!

– Tudo bem, Rony, não foi culpa sua. Me explique o que aconteceu – pedi.

– Certo. Bem, como você sabe, fomos atrás da pessoa que estava mandando aquelas cartas ameaçadoras pra nós. Então descobrimos que essa pessoa vivia em um laboratório. Só que não sabíamos a exata localização. Então fomos atrás de muita gente, até que, finalmente, descobrimos o local e fomos até lá. Quando chegamos, não havia ninguém, então começamos a explorar e vimos que havia plantas muito estranhas ali. Plantas sinistras, pra ser sincero. E também percebemos que o dono dali provavelmente exportava coisas ilegais. Mas, de repente, chegaram e fizeram com que desmaiássemos para poderem nos amarrar, só que eu consegui mandar um aviso para os aurores de lá a tempo, mas acho que não chegou tão rápido. Vimos que o sujeito que estava por trás daquilo tudo era ninguém menos que: Gregory Goyle. Ficamos pasmos! Mas ele não estava sozinho, havia muitos homens com ele. Começaram a lançar feitiços torturantes e a nos maltratar. Então, de repente, Goyle pegou um frasquinho com um líquido verde e fez com que Harry engolisse. Depois disso, Harry desmaiou e eu não conseguia acordá-lo. No momento em que Goyle ia fazer com que eu também engolisse o líquido, os aurores chegaram, os prenderam e nos trouxeram pra cá.

Ele parou de falar e um silêncio caiu sobre o quarto. Então tinha sido Goyle?

Não dava pra acreditar! Meu marido estava numa cama de hospital por causa de Gregory Goyle?

– Eu não acredito que aquele imbecil fez isso – disse Hermione indignada, conferindo as bandagens de Rony.

– Pois acredite – falou Rony – E ele planejava fazer com você também, Hermione e as crianças.

Novamente o silêncio reinou. Nesse instante, um curandeiro apareceu na porta.

– Quem é a Sra. Potter? – perguntou olhando para uma prancheta azul escuro.

– Eu – respondi andando em direção ao curandeiro, com medo.

– A Sra. já pode ver o seu marido se quiser, mas ele está desacordado e ainda não sabemos quando ou se irá acordar – informou o curandeiro me olhando à espera da minha reação.

Suspirei triste.

– Tudo bem, eu quero vê-lo – decidi.

– Me acompanhe, por favor.

Eu saí da sala, seguindo o curandeiro.

Ao chegar na porta que eu sabia que era a do quarto de Harry, ele se virou pra mim.

– O seu marido foi infectado por um veneno que não conhecemos e não sabemos se existe antídoto. Nós demos algumas poções para que paralisasse temporariamente seu efeito, mas não sabemos quanto tempo irá durar. Sinto muito. Tentaremos achar uma solução.

– Obrigada. – respondi, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Tudo bem. Pode ficar o tempo que quiser no quarto – dizendo isso ele abriu lentamente, quase que me torturando, a porta do quarto e eu entrei.

Caminhei nervosamente até a sua cama envolta a uma cortina branca que ia até o chão.

Agora que eu iria vê-lo, estava com medo de como eu reagiria. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e puxei o pano para o lado.

A cena que eu vi me deixou feliz e triste ao menos tempo. Feliz porque, apesar de tudo, eu estava vendo Harry de novo depois de dois meses longe dele; e triste pelo estado em que ele se encontrava.

Seu rosto estava coberto de arranhões e seus braços cheios de curativos.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele poderia estar dormindo tranquilamente para qualquer pessoa que o visse. Aproximei-me um pouco e sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

Passei a mão por seu rosto, acariciando-o. Eu sentia tanta falta dele, e vê-lo daquele jeito, depois de tanto tempo longe, era horrível.

– Você não pode me deixar, entendeu? Não pode. – sussurrei, beijando-lhe a testa.

Segurei sua mão e me deixei entregar à dor que estava sentindo, chorando descontroladamente.

Quando alguém que você ama sai pra algum lugar, você sempre sabe que ele vai voltar pra você, mas, dessa vez, Harry talvez não fosse voltar pra mim. E eu não conseguia suportar essa idéia.

...

Gente, obrigada a todos os comentários, espero que estejam gostando da fic! Bom, espero que gostem do capitulo. Comentem, beijos :*

**Gabi:** Ta desculpada kkkk Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Isinha Weasley Potter: **Ainda vai acontecer muita coisa, acalme-se kkk. Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Ika Chan: **Jaja você descobre kkk obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*

**Gabi G. W. Potter: **kkkkkk fiquei com medo agora! Se acalme, ainda vai acontecer muita coisa!obrigada pelo comentário, beijos :*


	15. Chapter 15

Pov. Gina

Passei a noite toda acordada ao lado de Harry.

A esperança de que ele acordasse tomava conta de mim, mas ele não acordou.

Ouvi alguém abrindo a porta do quarto e entrando.

– Gina, já são 4 da manhã, vá pra casa descansar um pouco. Eu fico aqui no quarto de Harry se você quiser. – falou Hermione em tom preocupado, vindo na minha direção.

– Eu não consigo, Hermione. Tenho medo de deixá-lo aqui – eu disse brincando com os dedos de Harry.

– Gina, não vai adiantar nada você ficar aqui assim. Descanse um pouco e depois você volta. Além disso, acho que você deve uma explicação a seus filhos. A Sra. Weasley ligou agora dizendo que eles ainda não dormiram – insistiu Hermione pousando a mão levemente no meu ombro.

Me deu um aperto no coração. O que eu diria aos meus filhos? Eu não poderia dizer simplesmente que o pai deles podia morrer a qualquer momento. Diria apenas que ele estava doente, só isso.

– Tudo bem, Hermione, você venceu. Por favor, se ele acordar ou acontecer alguma coisa me chame imediatamente, certo? – pedi olhando nos seus olhos.

– Pode deixar, Gina. – Hermione disse soltando meu ombro.

Virei-me pra Harry e beijei sua testa.

- Fique bem – sussurrei-lhe no ouvido.

Levantei-me da cadeira em que estava sentada e fui até a porta.

– Tchau, Hermione – despedi-me rapidamente.

– Tchau, Gi. – ela acenou com um sorriso fraco.

Andei até o estacionamento do hospital e entrei no carro.

O vazio que estava ali fez com que o medo me invadisse por completo. E se Harry não acordasse? E se ele realmente morresse?

Se isso acontecesse, ele levaria a maior parte de mim com ele, mas eu precisava ser otimista nesse momento, precisar rezar pra que ficasse tudo bem.

Balancei a cabeça duas vezes tentando me livrar desses pensamentos ruins.

Liguei o motor do carro e comecei a dirigir para a toca.

O caminho até lá foi frio e silencioso. As ruas de Londres pareciam ter sido esvaziadas, e imaginei que estivesse assim devido ao horário.

Cheguei ao jardim da Toca e desci do carro, entrando em casa.

Encontrei minha mãe sentada no sofá com Alvo e Tiago ao seu lado. Os dois se levantaram rapidamente quando viram que eu havia chegado.

– Mamãe, cadê o papai? – perguntou Alvo com a voz embargada, puxando a minha blusa levemente para chamar minha atenção.

– Ele vai ficar bem? Quando ele vai voltar pra casa? – perguntou Tiago, e logo aquilo se tornou um alvoroço, com os dois falando ao mesmo tempo.

– Meninos, por favor, me deixem explicar a vocês. Se vocês continuarem assim, não irão me ouvir. – falei tentando acamá-los.

Os dois fizeram silêncio e me puxaram para que eu sentasse no sofá.

– O papai de você ficou muito doente durante a viagem, então o tio Rony o trouxe pra cá. Ele está lá no Hospital St. Mungus, ainda não sabemos quando ele poderá voltar pra casa. – expliquei, da forma mais convincente possível.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, então Tiago perguntou:

– Nós podemos visitá-lo?

– Não, meu amor. O papai está fraco e os médicos disseram que é melhor ele ficar sozinho pra se recuperar melhor, ok? – menti pensando como seriam suas reações ao verem o pai naquele estado.

– Tudo bem, mamãe. – concordou Tiago balançando a cabeça.

– Ele vai ficar bem, não é? – perguntou Alvo inseguro.

– Claro que sim, meu bem. Papai é forte, ele vai melhorar. Agora, eu quero os dois na cama, isso não é hora de estarem acordados, se o pai de vocês visse isso, daria a maior bronca. – disse tentando motivá-los a dormir.

Os dois me deram um beijo na bochecha e subiram para dormir no quarto das crianças.

Olhei para a minha mãe.

– Eu sei que devo notícias à senhora, mas não sei se consigo falar disso agora. – ela assentiu – Posso dormir no meu quarto hoje? – perguntei, não estava disposta a ir pra casa.

– Claro que sim, Gina. – disse minha mãe, preocupada, abraçando-me forte.

– Obrigada, boa noite. – retribuí o abraço e subi as escadas correndo para o meu quarto.

Ele estava igual a quando eu era uma adolescente. A mesma cama e os mesmos pôsteres velhos do Chuddle Cannons pregados na parede.

Deitei na cama agarrada ao travesseiro, e não demorei muito a dormir.

Acordei de repente, com uma vontade súbita de ver Harry. Levantei-me, coloquei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente e aparatei no St. Mungus.

Vi o curandeiro saindo do quarto de Harry e, logo em seguida, entrei.

Ele continuava idêntico ao dia anterior. Novamente, acariciei seu cabelo.

– Abra os olhos. – pedi sussurrando, mas nada aconteceu – Por favor, abra os olhos.

De novo, nada aconteceu. As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto descontroladamente.

– Harry, por favor, amor, abra os olhos – implorei mais uma vez alisando seu cabelo carinhosamente.

Dessa vez vi enormes olhos verdes serem abertos. Sorri, sem acreditar.

Estiquei o braço para abraçá-lo, mas, de repente, eu comecei a cair em uma escuridão sem fim. Mais fundo e mais fundo, sempre caindo...

Acordei completamente suada no meu quarto da Toca. Havia sido apenas um sonho, mas eu sabia que precisava vê-lo.

Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, vestindo algumas roupas minhas que estavam no quarto.

Desci e vi que os meninos ainda estavam dormindo, então fui falar com minha mãe.

– Bom dia, mãe. Vou para o hospital, a Sra. pode cuidar das crianças pra mim?

– Sim, Gina, pode ir.

– Se Lílian acordar chorando é porque ela está com fome. A Sra. sabe preparar a mamadeira dela?

– Claro, Gina, já fui mãe de sete filhos! – exclamou impaciente.

– Tudo bem. Obrigada, mamãe. – ri nervosamente.

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e aparatei no St. Mungus.

Fui falar com o curandeiro.

– Bom dia, Dr., meu marido teve alguma melhora? – perguntei apreensiva.

– Nós conseguimos encontrar um antídoto para o veneno, e conseguimos aplicá-lo. Mas o organismo de seu marido está péssimo e as conseqüências da retirada do veneno podem ser fatais. Ele ainda está em estado de risco, mas faremos tudo que for possível. – informou com pena no olhar.

– Ele está acordado?

– Não. No estado em que ele se encontra não é impossível que ele acorde, mas é muito improvável.

– Tudo bem, obrigada, vou vê-lo.

Apertei sua mão e fui em direção ao quarto.

Ele ainda estava dormindo, como antes, mas os seus ferimentos estavam um pouco mais cicatrizados.

Novamente coloquei a cadeira ao lado de sua cama e desejei, com todas as minhas forças, que ele acordasse assim como no sonho.

Aproximei meu rosto do seu, e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

– Amor, abra os olhos, por favor. – mas ele continuou com os olhos fechados – Harry, abra os olhos, eu preciso de você.

Ele continuou com os olhos fechados de novo e de novo. Comecei a chorar. Fui descendo o meu olhar pelo seu pescoço, seu ombro esquerdo, seu braço musculoso, até que cheguei na sua mão arranhada. Pus a minha mão em cima da sua e alisei-a carinhosamente. Desejei que ele nunca tivesse partido, que ele nunca tivesse se machucado.

– Por favor, Harry, eu te amo tanto. Você não pode me deixar, nem os nossos filhos. A Lílian ainda é tão pequena... Eu preciso tanto de você, meu amor. Só abra os olhos, por mim, por seus filhos, abra seus olhos. – implorei com a voz embargada, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente.

Mas ele não abriu. Apoiei meus braços e minha cabeça em sua cama, chorando.

Por que ele não abria os olhos como em meu sonho? Por que tudo em nossa vida tinha que ser tão difícil?

Por que ele tinha que ter ido pra Escócia, onde tudo isso aconteceu?

Eu sempre tive receio de perdê-lo, desde quando ele lutava contra Voldemort, mas nunca como agora, nunca.

Senti algo tocar minha cabeça levemente, mas continuei onde estava.

Aos poucos percebi que era uma mão e que estava tentando acariciar meu cabelo.

– Eu nunca deixaria você. – ouvi a voz mais linda que alguém poderia ter, sussurrando fracamente.

Uma onda de felicidade me invadiu, mas eu continuei parada, com medo de que, se eu me mexesse, ele voltasse a dormir de novo.

Mas sua mão continuou em minha cabeça, e eu pude senti lágrimas de felicidade descerem pelo meu rosto. Respirei fundo duas vezes, e comecei a levantar a cabeça devagar, com os olhos fechados.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, e abri os olhos e, para a minha felicidade e alívio, dois olhos verdes e brilhantes me encaravam.

Gente, obrigada a todos pelos comentários. Tive que postar correndo, então não deu pra responder aos reviews, mas no próximo eu prometo que repondo. Obrigada por acompanharem minha fic, beijos :*


End file.
